missunderstood
by 2cute4u3
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha were one of the cutest couple in Shikon high until one day he cheated on her. About 4 months later after their gradation they meet up making him realize how much he miss her. Will he come back to his high school sweat heart or will he
1. Chapter 1

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER ONE: first in everything

well i got nothing just read and review.

* * *

A couple walked down the hall happily holding hands as she swung his back and forth. She was smiling holding her boyfriend of three about to be 4 years in hand, and her books by her side. They have been going out since they were in 10th grade more like flirted with each other one year and couldn't take the next year without one another. Since then they have been one the famous and cutest couple Shikon high could have, they were popular even with everyone they were always in the year book for something, in ninth grade they were in the most flirt and poplar even thought they kept at it they were poplar now, just poplar no flirts anymore well except for InuYasha even thought he had Kag and loved her very much he still flirted with a couple people mostly Kikyuo she was the captain of the cheer leading. Kagome well she minded that he flirted with her but the way he treated her seemed like his flirting with Kikyo really meant nothing just a walk on kinda thing. She turned her head to looking at him and a smile on her face she moved even closer to him as she hugged his arm to her body. He looked down at her brushing the hair on her face gently tucking it behind her ears. 

"Yasha, are you ready for graduation, it's a couple days away" she said picking up her head from his shoulder to look up at his.

"I don't know I guess" he said as they turned the corner to meet up with their two best friends.

"Hey Sango, Miroku, serves you right for being a pervert" Kagome said as she noticed a red mark on his cheek.

"I can't help it if she has a ………" he was yet again hit on the head with Sango before he even finished the sentence.

"Pervert" she mumbled as she smiled at Kagome and snatching her from InuYasha who seemed a little irritated about it. The two girls walked down the stairs talking about getting ready for prom night which was just right two days before graduation more like a good bye prom for everyone, and even better the school didn't charge anything.

"Yeah why don't we go shopping tomorrow today Yasha had plans for me and him" Kagome said as they stood by a car that belonged to InuYasha.

"Okay anyways I have a project with Miroku and he thought we could go have a cup of coffee today, so it's just you and Yasha today ha" the girl smirked at her as she ran to get her perverted befriend.

"See ya have a good time………drinking coffee?" she shook her head as if she was going crazy or something as InuYasha come walked to the other side of the driver. Kagome smiled at him but turned to see Sango and Miroku holding hand her face dropped when she saw Miroku's other hand creeping around his back to her butt, she wasn't surprised when she head a: smack: and the girl walked in front of him even thought he was hit he smiled and never took his eyes of off the girl's behind.

"Kag get in the car already, they'll be fine" he said noticing that she had been staring at their two friend for quiet a while now.

"Hai gomen InuYasha" (um…….if I messed up on the Japanese it's: yes, sorry, ha I wasn't sure if that's what it meant……...neways) InuYasha looked at her smiling as she got in the car quickly and locked the door; he had to look at her for a while then started the car.

"We're going to my house remember?" he said as he reversed the car and speeding away.

"We wont make it if you drive like a manic on the road" slightly decreasing the speed he turned on the radio to 106.2.

"Boring stations" he mumbled but didn't bug doing anything about it he was more into what they were going to do at his house. He really hadn't planed it more like 'give it a shot' kinda things not sure if it was going to work or not. When they got to his house it was a normal house with two stories up with three rooms since his older brother still lived with them.

"Wow I still can't get over this house it's so pretty" Kagome said there we're followers all around the house with different colors making it look pretty.

"Ha that's mom's work" he said as he took her hand and walked her to the house, he knew well enough that no one was home so his shot at this was pretty good.

"Kagome……?" he looked at her as she turned to her.

"Yeah" she turned to him with a smile as he opened the door shaking his head slightly but smiling.

"Well we're home" he said letting go of her hand and closing the door.

"Yeah so what we do now?" she asked looking at him he moved closer to her and kissed her.

"Have I done that today?" he asked smiling at her as he moved even closer to her putting his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. She smiled as shrugged her shoulder as he leaned closer and kissed her passionately, in a couple minutes he was asking entrance by slightly liking her lower lip. She accepted and they were now in a really heated kiss. They broke a couple minute here and there but that only made their desire even worse, the nest thing their hands were all over each other.

"Kagome…..are……you sure?" he asked between breaths as he started kissing all over her face.

"Yeah" she as she pushed her waist even closer to him and giving him access as he started kissing her neck.

"You won't, regret it?" he said still kissing her.

"No, it's you I've known you halve my live and I trust you more than anything" he pulled back to look at her from her neck and kissed her again as he picked her up to his room. When he got there he gently laid her on the bed lying on top of her. They kissed a couple times before they started taking each others cloths off.

A grown was head as an eye opened silver hair all over the bed mixed with raven hair. Then two eyes opened looking around slightly noticing where she was she looked up at the weight on her own and realized what had happened. She wrapped her hands around his body and hugged the body to her body tightly while smiling. He let out a moan as he too woke up. He looked down at her she was blushing making her blush too when he realized that he was on top of her. As the images ran threw his head he blushed even more and got off of her laying next to her. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. They staid like that for a while even thought they didn't want to part they were forced to get up and put there cloths back on. Kagome pushed his aside slightly and got up with the blanked covering herself, he just looked at her and smiled not even bugging to say anything. He just stared at her as she pulled her tight white pant and a tight black and white blouse on. When she was done she jumped on the bed coming face to face with him, he closed the gape and kissed her making her smile and giggle.

"You're so sweet" she said hugging his head to her body.

"Hmp" he hugged her back as he pulled the sheets around his waist. They staid like that until Kagome looked at the watch that was on the side of InuYash's head. It read 8:10, wow have they been asleep for that long? She thought it as she slightly blushed he was her first in everything.

"Ha see ya I have to get home" she said letting him go she quickly rubbed his ears as she got out of the bed.

"Nooo" he whined as he sat up to look at her. She just smiled at him and started waving bye but knew that he was gonna come no matter what. As she got out of his room the door was opened and he rushed out as he pulled up his sweat pant (he has a short under it….) she just smiled at him and started running down stairs.

"Kagome I didn't know you were here with Yasha, are you all planning on going out right now" InuYash's mom asked smiling sweetly at her.

"Yeah, I'll be back I'm walking her home" they walked to the door but Kag remembered her bag, she looked around as InuYasha just ran up with his demon powers and was back in a flash.

"Here……never mind' he swung the brown back bag on his shoulder and took her hand walking out. She just smiled and leaning on his shoulder.

"They make such a cute couple" Inu's mom said as he watched then go. Her husband walked behind her and put his hands on her waist.

" yeah they do, I wonder if Kagom's gonna get pre………ouch!" he quickly started rubbing his head as he looked at his wife who had long pretty hair with a really beautiful face, no wonder he fell for her ha.

"Stop being nosy just because you're demon doesn't mean you can be so snoopy about things, anyways it was her first time" she said smirking at her husband.

." and you tell me not to be snoopy" he said following her to the kitchen, she just smiled hoping what her husband just said would come true in a way.

* * *

well whatchu think? review pretty please

Return to Top


	2. prom and some fliting

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER2: at the prom and some flirting

Well since yall liked the last chap I thought I'll write another one, ha thanks you guys appreciated it.

I would like to thank my friend Water-Miko-13, she come up with the idea of the story ha you better like it Miko! Ha it's delicate to the readers too we say thanks a lot!

-

"Gome come on already!" A boy shouted as he waited for his girlfriend to come out of the house already.

"I'm coming, I'm coming gees Yasha wait up" she said as she got out of the house and ran to his car. She opened the door and got in looking at him as he just smiled.

"Finally" he said as she hit him on the shoulder while he just chuckled.

"Don't have to be so mean, I was trying to look nice for tonight" she said crossing her hands over her chest and looking aside.

"You look nice tonight" before he could speed up he stopped and pulled one of her crossed hands and kissed it. She looked at him first then just threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Yasha you always know what to say, I'm so lucky" she said as she hugged him tight.

"Well that's because you're the same" he smiled at her as she pulled back and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on then, you would wanna miss the prom now would you" she shook her head as he speed to their school. As the girl got out she was wearing a silver long dress that was holding tight to her body showing her curves. At the top it was cut so you could see gimps of her chest but not much withought sleeves. She left her long hair straight but curled at the end with a flower pinned on the side with silver ribbons running down. Her shoes we high hills but not as high as to be tall as InuYasha.

"Wow" he said as he looked at her from head to toe. She looked at him he was wearing a blue dress shirt with long sleeved with a buggy black pant with blue bleached from the front and back.

"Wow you self" she said smiling at him. He walked to her and hugged her he pulled back but and looked at her.

"No scratch out what I said early you look amazingly beautiful" he whispered to her making her blush slightly.

"Same to you too" she said pecking him again.

"Here" he handed her a little flower that he tucked behind her hair and one put it on her hand.

"Wow your mom even plants silver like flowers that's so cool" the girl hyper like as she help on to the flower in her hair.

"Ha maybe when you come over again I can pick e 'm up for you" he said as he took her hand and walked to the school.

"Kagome! Leave me alone Miroku, wait up! You pervert leave me alone!" Kagome laughed as she looked back at her friend who was currently being chased by her boyfriend.

"Miroku you pervert! I told you leave "'smack "that's what you get!" she shouted and started running faster or trying to run faster.

"Kagome" she hugged her friend as she took her from InuYasha who was irritated but later on was joined by his friend how as too wearing a black dress shirt with long sleeves and dress pant. Sango on the other hand was wearing a silver short dress that was about two inches up her knees and gold-ish looking high hills with a flower just like Kagome's on her hair that was left free. She had a short gold-ish little jacket on top.

"Kagome you look so pretty, now do we look like twins" they turned around to look at the boys who turned red.

"Um…..yeah you….do" they shuttered as the girls bent down. Their dresses were cut from the top they showed pretty much when they were bending for the boys to get red slightly.

"Come the dance starts in a minute or so" the girls said as they giggled and entered the school. They each held each others arms as they smiled at each other waiting for the boys just by the entrance that was decorated in pink and white with the words prom written across a paper that was swinging low from the ceiling. The boys walked in and stopped looking at both girls.

"Wass up?" InuYasha asked looking at both of them they smiled at them and walked back to them Sango grabbed Miroku's hand her other hand still holding Kag's and Kag' did the same with InuYasha.

"Now what?" he asked looking at Kagome who smiled up at him.

"Walk to the gym" she said smiling at him they walked like that all the way to gym when their other friends saw them they just smiled at them and said they were cute like that well more like everyone thought they looked cute like that except one person that is.

"Come let's go dance" Kagome pulled InuYasha to the dance floor while leaving Sango and Miroku to go to the tables to sit, he really didn't feel like dancing but for her he would even if it killed him. Lucky for him just as they got there a slow dance started playing. He held on to her waist and she placed her hands around his neck while moving to the music. Kagome rested her head on his chest while he pulled her closer. Just as they were dancing a girl with long raven hair pale face pulled InuYasha out of Kagome's grasp.

"Kikyuo what's the matter with you!" he shouted as he almost fell.

"Nothing I just wanted to dance with you, that's all if Kagome doesn't mind" she glared at Kagome who did the same back. Kikyuo had been hitting on InuYasha ever since they were in 8th grade but she never quite got his attention like Kagome did and that made her jealous than she was already.

"Yeah I do mind" she said pulling InuYasha back. InuYasha held her hand tight showing Kikyuo that she needed to back off.

"Fine the next song maybe?" she asked trying to be as nice as she could.

"Sure" InuYasha said while Kagome just glared at him.

When she left they went back on their position but the song ended.

"Well……" InuYasha said not sure if what he was going to say was going to make her angry.

"You can go I'll be there by Sango and Miroku" she said smiling at him and walked to where Sango and Miroku were sitting.

"hi Yasha, ready to dance?" she asked as yet another slow song started playing, she pulled him to her waist harshly and put her hand around his neck pulling him closer to her face.

"Kikyuo…….you know I have a girlfriend" he whispered taking a glance at Kagome who was happily chatting away with her friends.

"She wont notice just come outside to the lockers with me, I'll go first then you follow, don't be late" she whispered as she pulled back smirked then walked away. She was wearing a really short skirt with long boots and short blouse with a mini jacket on top. He sighed what the heck was he suppose to do when this happened.

"What the heck she really can't do much" he said as he followed her. When he got outside she was just going around the corner while looking back at him with as mile. He sighed again before he followed he turned the corner as he found her just outside the janitors closet.

"What did you wanted Kikyuo" he asked just about a couple feet away from her. She moved closer to him and started playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Well……I….want ……you" she looked up at him biting her lip that had a hit of pink lip gross on it.

"You know I have Kagome…." Before he could do anything she kissed him, he didn't do anything instead he just looked at her.

"What was that for?" he asked his eyebrows starting to knit together with anger.

"I donno I guess I'm just tired of you talking about that dam bitch so much, every time I try to do something with you it's always about that dam bitch, I'm tired of it, when is it going to be me and you, just us?" she looked at him he looked aside not excepting an answer from him she went on blabbing.

"InuYasha listen to me damit!" he looked at her his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"When is it going to be us?" she asked again he didn't answer.

"I told you I'm not planning anything for you and me" he said simply.

"Then what about the words you always say to me don't those count?" she got really pissed but he didn't care.

" haven't you noticed that I have a girlfriend, I do that all the time you should get use to them by now" he smirked at her " if I didn't have a girl friend I would've gone out with you, you're kinda cute" he said touching her chin while raising it up just a bit.

"Then dump her" she said angry.

"Sorry can't do that, I said **if** didn't have a girl friend but I do" he smiled as he turned to leave stuff his hand back to his pocket.

"I'll get you back, I'll get you from her" she silently but he heard every word of it.

"Don't try and if you do something stupid I'll make sure I pay back more than what you do" he said smirking at her.

He went back to the gym looked around finding Kagome just sitting there by the tables by herself. He silently walked to her and put his hands around her shoulders she shrugged him off meaning she was pissed off bad.

"What did you two do and don't try to hide anything" she said "why did you follow her outside?" he was surprised that she saw him.

"Okay you got me how'd you know though?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I saw you, and I didn't have a good feeling when I left you with her" she glared at him.

"Dont' worry about anything, we didn't do anything I swear, now you wanna dance with me babe?" he said smirking at her but failed.

"InuYasha don't fuck with me, tell me what the fuck happened before I get fuckin' pissed more than I am already" he sighed knowing that she knew that he was lying.

"Fine, she kissed me….but I didn't kiss back and she was going to do something that I have no clue about" he looked at her hopping for a response.

"Well" she said looking at him kinda hurt and angry still.

"It meant nothing to me" he careless her face "you believe me right?" he looked at her as she just smiled at him.

"Yeah I do" she hugged him and they went on dancing the night ending happily with them going to a date and heated goodbye kiss by the front door.

-

Well whatchu think good or bad tell me now ha

Return to Top


	3. the after party

**MISSUNDERSTOOD**

**CHAPTER 3: **the after party.

Sry everyone been kinda busy either way with other stories or just being lazy my bad.

* * *

"So how many people are coming?" Miroku asked as he held on to a cold Sango and InuYasha doing the same but with Kagome.

"The prom was the bomb but this is totally not fair, I'm cold to my bones" Sango said shivering even thought she was wearing her boyfriends jacket she was still cold and he was holding her like a baby.

"Let's just get in the car and at least get ready for the party" Kagome said pulling her over protective boyfriend to his car.

"Yeah great idea" Miroku did the same to Sango and they got ready to leave. Racing out of the still full parking lot they got to Inu Yasha's house. The party was about in an hr and some early people were already there. They helped plan everything and cook the food, music, clean the house more like Inu Yasha's room and everything that they needed.

"Okay ready, let's pump up the music!" InuYasha shouted as h slide from the top stair case to the bottom.

"I swear one of this days you're going to fall down from that and I'm gonna be laughing at you" Kagome said as he put his hands around her shoulder.

"Okay food ready" Sango said as Kagome held her nose.

"That stinks, really" she said as the two looked at her.

"Since when did you hate food Kag, you're like InuYasha Jr. When it comes to food" Sango said as she looked at her curiously.

"I'm fine, I guess I ate too much food at school, I always do that when I eat too much" she said as the two thought about it and yeah it was true. In a couple minutes people started coming in big groups just two, four in any kinda groups and finally the house was full. The music was up to max people were having a dam good time dancing and some were just making out in the halls up in the rooms kinda like every where.

"Hey Kag, having a blast?" InuYasha asked as she turned to look at him she was currently dancing and laughing with Sango who stopped to look at him as Miroku joined them.

" yeah come let's all dance together" she pulled the two boys in the middle as they danced until they got tired, Miroku pulled Sango up stairs probably to make out or something while the couple staid down stairs.

"I'll be back I'll go get some drink, want one?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at him on sofa.

"Yeah, coke please" he grinned at her.

"Sure" she smiled at him before going and another company just entering.

"Hey cutie whatchu doin'?" he asked as Kikyuo stopped right dead in front of him looking down at him as if she was a striper or something.

"nothing babe'" she said as she sat next to him.

"I thought my name was InuYasha" he said but didn't bug.

"Well I'm changing it to babe, babe" she said grinning a very seductive smile at him.

" naw, you can call me InuYasha, Kagom's the only one that got full access to that word no one else, cutie" she grinned at her lazily.

"Then how come you call me cutie and I can't call you a pin name" she looked up at him putting on her famous puppy dog face. At most times InuYasha treat Kikyo like big sister that was always missing and sometimes like a little sister to mess with. So at most times when she confessed he always thought that it was just a joke and he of course would always joke back.

"Aw not fair you used a puppy face" he whined.

"Well how about Yashie?" he put his finger on his chin looking up at the ceiling and turned down at her with a lazily smile.

"Nope Kag calls me that" she got angry but tried to burry it.

"Then what can I call you, how about Inu?" she grinned at him threw greeted teeth.

"Ha she calls me that too, how about InuYasha, you got one change" he still played the lazily smile as she grred at him.

"Fine **_InuYasha _**"she got up and went on dancing with some boy she picked up from no where 'bet she doesn't even know his name' he thought as he chuckled.

"So what's up with Kik she looked kinda mad" Kagome sat next to him as he swung his arm around her.

"She got mad cuz I call her cutie and she can't call me any pen name, ha she's funny" he laughed but Kagome didn't he took his coke and started slurping it.

"**Why **do you call her cute anyways?" she looked at him as he looked at her halve slipping the coke.

"Cuz it's fun to see her fume when I mess with her" he laughed as Kagome smiled and hugged his arm.

"Yeah it is funny how she gets mad over little things ha" she giggled slightly as he laughed too. The night went on as people finally started to leave when it was like 2 to 3. InuYasha was holding a sleeping Kagome in his hands as he walked up to his room finding none other than Sango and Miroku in his room cloths every where and well them sleeping naked with a blanket over them.

"Idiots" he mutters as he went o his older brother's room, lucky for him they were out on whatever they said they were going he hadn't been paying attention when they told him they were going to whatever place that was. He placed Kagome on the bed and pulled a blanket next to her.

"Wake up sleepy head, breakfast is ready" he opened his eyes finding a smiling Kagome at him.

"Had a good sleep?" she asked still smiling, she pointed to something he was holding to he looked down to see a pillow in his hands protectively.

"Why I'm I holding a pillow instead of you" he grinned before he pulled her on the bed.

"Cuz you wouldn't let me go when I woke up, you were saying something about 'mine, no mine' Yasha you're sooo over protective I wonder what ou……..your kids will be like" she said blushing at almost saying 'our' kids. He grinned at her by his look he had caught her 'mistake'.

"Don't you mean our kids Gome" he said as he kissed her.

When they broke apart, she looked right into his eyes showing nothing but love.

"Re……really?" she asked a she nodded his head and laughed lazily while scratching the back of his head "if I live that long" she sweat dropped.

"Yasha you're so confusing" she said as she got up pulling him with her. for him he was still wearing his cloths from the prom and last night and as for her she had darted in his room to find some fitting boxers and long shirt that covered the boxers making her look like she was wearing nothing but the shirt. As they walked out of the room he raised the shirt making her stop dead and look back at him. She hit him on the head.

"You pervert!" she shouted stomping down the stairs but giggling while looking at him.

"Hey everyone's eh said as he followed still rubbing his sore head.

"Morning" they said happily making Kagome look at Sango in a way which sent her to blushes.

"Sango can I talk to you……….in private" she said as the girl waited for her to say something.

"Fine" she whined and followed her to the guest bathroom.

"Sooooo, what going on tell me everything" the girl chirped making the other one blush a thought times (I think).

"Um………not…..anything's going on" she said trying to hide from her.

"Come on, I can tell you're my best friend Sango you can't hide anything away from me" she said as she looked at her wary.

"Fine………we……..I mean ………..me and Miroku……..had sex!" she shouted clapping her hand on her mouth once she blurted out. With the boys when Miroku head he went read trying to ignore the staring InuYasha even thought he wasn't surprised.

"Congratulation" the girl hugged her as Sango went confused now but despite that she hugged her friend back.

"I thought you were gonna think of as kinda bad or something like hat' she said as she played with her thumbs.

" um…….kinda had to did I tell you that when you and Miroku went to have coffee me and Yasha kinda……did the same thing you guys did" now she was blushing.

"Well I kinda knew he was head to that, he was so nervous" Sango said giggling.

"He told you guys?" she asked kinda mad but not really.

"No I heard it from Miroku's big mouth" she said as Kag calmed down.

"I won't get mad at him cuz he was nervous about it" she said as they both blushed and giggled. When they got out of the bath room the stumbled on two bodies and each fell on their men's body.

"Um……………….SHIT!" the girls shouted at the same time realizing that they men were kinda Horney.

* * *

ha i know it was kinda short and stupid but...i have nothin jus review an tell me whatchu think. 


	4. graduating cheating

MISSUNDERSTOOD

Chapter 4: graduating +cheating

* * *

"Ha, I'm happy too" Kagome said as she looked at the long line of students. 

"I can't wait to get out of school we have only a couple of minutes until school is out of my live!" Sango said. Everyone was happy, heck it was graduating.

"I know, calm down Sango you're going t o hurt yourself" she said trying to calm Sango who as now doing some kind of dancing.

"But I can't help it!" she said hyper like not noticing that's he was about to be called next. The teacher called students out randomly so they were whatever and the boys were with they homeboys and all and the girls wanted to be just girls except their girlfriends were already on the graduated side.

"Sango Taiya!" the principal proudly called. Sango saluted out and walked to the stage with her long red graduating coat on.

The principal shook her hand giving her a diploma and smiling at her. Kagome watched with a smile on her face only to find hot breath next to her.

"So happy about getting out of school?" she smiled.

"Yeah aren't you, or are you going to miss messing with Cutie?" she said teasing him.

"Nah I can live anyways you two look alike, ha I'm kidding" he said when he saw her face getting angry.

"Kagome Higurash!" the principal called after some boy who walked to the other side.

"I'm graduating before you" she laughed as he chuckled after a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll be behind you" he said a she walked to the stage and people especially her family, InuYash's family, Sango's clapping at her. She smiled back at him a she walked to the principal and shook her hand grabbing her and smiling she walked to the other side.

"InuYasha InuTasho!" the principal called as he grinned, his pants sagging a little but the coat was too long for any one to see. He walked to the principal took his deploma in manners and walked to the other side grinning at his girlfriend who had a smiley kinda frown on her face.

"I'm going out with a Sysco Sango" she hiding behind her friend.

"Don't worry I go out with a pervert" she said as Miroku was called.

"Miroku Houshi!" the principal called as he grinned at the clapping crowd, taking his diploma and walked to his girlfriend a little grope and a slap and he was set to graduate.

"What's it going to take for you to leave my behind alone?" Sango said trying reason him.

"Ha" that's all he could say as he grinned at her.

"Anyway, so are you'll ready for the graduating party!" InuYasha shouted when they were released being said goodbye and be good by the principal and all they were finally high school free.

"I'm coming"

Count on me"

"Already bro"

"Won't miss it for the world"

Kagome stopped listing getting the idea that it was the same as the prom after party.

"Come on Yasha lets go" she said puling him from a couple of his friends.

"Kag I was talking can't you see" he said trying to unpin her from his hand.

"Fine" she said letting it go and walking to Sango was waiting for her man to give him a couple of beating.

"Kagome, how are you?" Kouga asked as he walked in front of them.

"Nothing much, u?" she asked as she saw Ayame running after him.

" so have you finally left mutt-face over there, anyways why is he talking to Kikyo like that…..Ayame I'm talking here!" he said as Kagome looked back at him seeing as they were at it again with pen names she didn't worry about it.

"Fine" Ayame said as she cringed to his hand and stood next to him, as if to say 'stay back he's taken already'.

"They're like hat all the time" she said as Kauga's mouth dropped opened a couple of people looking at the two. Then she heard.

"Kikyo stay the fuck away from me, you'd do that again I swear I'll rip you from limb to limb!" she hadn't seeing what was going on so she walked to him a couple people waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Wass up with you two, no Yasha you will not ripe anyone" she said crossing her arms waiting for him o explain.

She heard a couple people complaining about how they would have beat the shit out of Kikyo if that was their man, but she wanted an explanation from him.

"That bitch just threw herself on me" he said using his sleep to whip out something from his lips.

"You mean she kissed you again?" she asked other people's mouth dropping.

"Yeah" he said plain waiting for her outburst. Kagome turned to Kikyo and slapped her dead front right on the cheek and hard.

"Haven't you ever heard of finding your own man hoe!" she shouted as people ooohed around them.

"If you hadn't taken him then maybe I wouldn't have to struggle finding one" she said as people just looked at her like 'wtf he aint' the only man in this world'.

"I don't have anything that belongs to you, the only reason you want him is because he has money!" she shouted making InuYasha look at the two like 'I have two hotties fighting over me?'

"And that must mean that you want him for his money too!" she shouted a lot people thought about it.

"Bitch I already got enough money, I don't need his!" she shouted "If you haven't heard my mom and his dad owns IXH Inco." She said crossing her hands on her chest and looking her with angry look on her face with en eye brow raised "what do you think the I stand for and H?" a lot of people never new that she was just as rich as InuYasha was but she lived in a shrine for heaven sake.

"You must be cheap then living in a shrine with billions in the bank" she said crossing her hands too looking aide her.

"You don't have to live in a big house to look rich" she said as other people agreed.

"lets go Yasha, and I'm mad at your ass too' she said walking to the car. He knew better so he didn't say anything instead he walked to the driver seat and sat there starting the car.

"I'm sorry" he said before he reversed it and driving to his house. She didn't say anything until they got to his house.

"InuYasha its have our fault too she keep on throwing herself on you, you mess with her and call her Cutie making her believe that you like her" she said as he leaned back.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say.

" I guess I forgive you" she said as she hugged him and got to of the car running to his house laughing.

When the party started InuYasha was halve drunk and by in the middle of the party he was totally drunk. Kikyo seeing this she walked to him pulling him into his room she started making out with him. He was too drunk to notice that it wasn't Kagome since they looked a little bit alike.

"Yasha? You want this" she was halving naked as he buried his face in her chest.

"Yeah" he said lopsidedly.

"Work it then" she said ass he fell on the bed pulling him on top of her while his shirt was off.

"Hey you guys, have you seeing InuYasha?" Kagome asked Sango over the music.

"I don't know check in his room" she said as Kagome smiled at her and ran up to his room.

"InuYasha! Where are you?" she asked as she opened his room only to find him on top of some girl. She closed the door hoping that maybe it wasn't what she thought it was. She opened the door and turned on the lights.

"InuYasha what the fuck are you doing!" she shouted getting some people to go to where she was. They took a look and if they witnessed what happened at school and they did was ooh.

"Ha, hey wait if this wasn't you then (hicc) it this?" he turned lazily as he looked closer to look at the girl in his bed.

"Shit!" he shouted as he jumped back. He was smiling hiccupping but he knew that this was wrong somehow.

"Shit InuYasha I can't believe you" she started crying as she ran down stairs to her friend.

"Sango please take me home1" she said as a couple people asked why she was crying but didn't fell like talking. InuYasha up stairs had fainted somehow and now he was in deep sleep not worried or remembering what was up.

Sango drove Kagome home with Miroku's car, who by that time was lost in groping some girls probably.

"Promise you're be okay, I can stay" Sango said as she looked at her friend concerned.

"it's okay, I'll be okay" she said as she walked to the shrine house and ran to her bed. Her and her friends' parents were out knowing that they were having a party they had given them some space to have fun with their friends one last time.

She cried the whole night until she couldn't cry anymore; she fell asleep after words with her x-boyfriend's name escaping her lips. InuYasha.

* * *

if thers some missspelled words i'll have to say sorry cuz i did this over nigh i'll go over it if thers that much. please review to let me know 


	5. i'm sorry

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER 5: I'm sorry

Hey thanks u guys I appreciate it a lot!

* * *

Damn!" he threw another vase at the wall.

"What the fuck happened?! I don't get it, she won't talk to me either!" he shouted looking death straight at his brother who had a bored look on his face while glaring at his brother.

"Stop messing the house you pathetic fool" he said lying on his brother's bed. InuYasha walked up to him picking him up by his collar he looked at him dead in the face with a glare to kill.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened. Yesterday!" he shouted slowly but deathly.

"Let go of me before I kill you half-breed" his brother said not even needing to say that again his brother threw him down on the bed.

"You want to know what happened?" he got up looking at his brother. Picking up his leg and putting it on the bed he looked at his brother hands resting on either side on the bed.

"yes! Would someone explain please, because Kagome is blaming something on me that I don't even know!" he shouted while pulling his hair.

"Well from what I heard you got drunk cheated on her with that hoe Kikyo and then she found the both of you in bed and she left" InuYasha stopped to look at his brother confused and as if in cue the whole scene flashed in his mind.

"Shit, I messed up bad" he said as he sat next to his brother while resting his hand on his face.

"Shit, I'm screwed, knowing her she got pretty good come back for this" he pulled his hair a little bit more as he laid back to take everything in.

" it's fault, you messed with the bitch while you knew your girlfriend didn't like her and at the end you get caught in bed naked with her" his brother laughed as he got up crossing his hands on his white dress shirt he looked at his brother as he peeked from one open eye while he smirked.

"Shut up, it's not as if I meant to do it, I was drunk!" he shouted.

"Sesshomaru stop bugging your brother, InuYasha stop having tempers!" their father shouted from down stairs.

"Yes dad!" they both shouted.

"Anyway see ya around little brother" his brother said as he walked to the door with his baggy jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Where are you going anyways, never seen you in jean, I didn't even know you even owned a pair of jeans" his older brother looked back at him with a glare.

"At least I don't cheat on my girlfriend with a hoe" and like that he left as InuYasha ran a hand down his face.

"this is messed up, I'll o and tell her she misunderstood what was going on" he got up picking up a pair of black tennis shoes he walked down stairs gabbing his keys he started driving down the street until he meet up with a shrine that had stairs an athletic could run up and down two times and get tired. He looked at them he sighed and started running up the stairs. He got to the door he took a deep breath as he heard his heart start beating fast. He knocked on the door twice and stuffed his hands in his pocket. In a couple minute he heard someone run to the door.

"Hey Yasha" Kagome's little brother said a little nervous. The little kid looked on the floor not meeting the older boy's eyes and mumbled something.

"What?" InuYasha knelt down and picked up his face to look at him.

"I'm sorry but Kagome made me swear not to let you in the house" he said fast as InuYasha stood up and entered the house anyway.

"Yasha no she's going to get mad at me, please she's really upset already. She's going to get even madder now" he didn't care what she was going to do to his just as long as she heard him out. Souta stood by the living room looking at him as he walked up the stairs.

Kagome heard who ever was walking up the stairs hearing him she hide whatever she was eating under her bed. She wasn't ready to say anything more even see him face to face when she had seen him and Kikyo at his lace. That picture was like mentally pinned in her memory and she could get it out of her mind at all. He swung her door opened as she looked at him with a very angry look on her face.

"Kagome before you say anything I want you to hear me out at first" he was expecting her to say anything but she didn't, she just stared at him and waited. She got comfortable as he sat on her bed moving slightly to give him space. He sat down and looked at her, her eyes were swollen and it looked like she had tomato soup or source on the side of her lips or something. He shook his head not to get too caught up in her figures.

" what I wanted to say is I'm really sorry I know I messed up this time bad and I'll do anything to proof to you that I do love you and I'll do anything….please Kagome forgive me" he looked at her his eyes pleading with all he had. 'If I loose her, what will happen next, I can't imagine myself withought her' he thought as tear slipped down his cheeks.

"Sorry InuYasha that's one thing I can't do, for heaven sake InuYasha I saw you with….her! Your face was all up in her chest, do you know how much it hurts! Maybe all this time I was in between you two, maybe when you called her cute there was something more to it than just playing around!" Damn it InuYasha just do me a favor and get out of here and never come back we're over!" she shouted covering her face and starting to cry again.

"I was drunk Kagome! Don't you trust me when I saw I didn't know what I was doing!" he shouted at her making her cry even more.

"InuYasha it hurts just understand that, it hurts to see that picture over and over in head! What would you do if you were in my situation! What would you do if you saw me sucking some other men's dick or something! How would you feel huh? I'm not some girl you can just play around with and go back with hat hoe InuYasha I love and I can't be with you because of what you did, I understand that you were drunk but I can't help it! It's not my fault! It's not" by now tears were running down her face and shouting at him at the same time. She started hiccupping and crying even harder.

"I said I was sorry! I know it's not hard and neither is it for me but I really I'm sorry for what I did, please Kagome I'm sorry" he held her tight as he started crying with her. Kagome held his head tight to her body and hugged him while crying on top of his head.

"I'm sorry too I'll forgive you, I know you didn't mean too and it's that Kikyo's fault" she calmed as she pulled his head up to look at her. She whipped out his tears and smiled a sad kinda smile at him. He whipped away her tears too and smile at her as he hugged her.

As they hugged a gain the door that room was closed as three people smiled at walked away.

* * *

thanks review please 


	6. not again over

**MISSUNDERSTOOD**

**CHAPTER 6: not again/over**

* * *

"Mama Can I get some onion with mustard!" Kagome shouted a she walked sown the stairs.

"What the heck since when do you eat food like that?" Souta asked as he looked at his sister. He being thirteen and knowing his sister since he was little never in his live aver saw her eat weird food as that I mean yeah sometimes she would eat nasty things but onion and mustard that was beyond weird.

"I don't I just feel like eating it, anyway Yasha's coming over" just as he said that they heard a knock on the door.

"He's here!" she shouted hyper like.

"Hey" she said as she opened the door and hugged him.

"Hey, how you feeling?" the reason he asks was because Kagome had been acting weird ever since they got back together from the misunderstand they had.

"I'm fine" she said "never mind mom!" she shouted to the kitchen.

"Okay do you feel like eating something else?" her mom peeked from the kitchen to wave at InuYasha who waved back.

"Kag I have work today please be back soon" she smiled at the both as they got out of the house.

"Kay mom I will" she waved one last time and walked out only to be picked up and her boyfriend ran down the stairs.

"They're way to long for me to climb down" he said smirking at her "so ready for a time of your live?" she nodded her head furiously and got in his car.

"How come you don't drive your car?" he looked at the Toyota that was parked there anyway it was always parked there only gone when her mom wasn't in the house or her grandpa. She shrugged her shoulders and turned on the radio.

"Well let's go" she said as she caught him staring at her. They drove to the mall and immediately Kagome started looking at the cloths al around.

Kagome I'll be back wait for me" he said as he walked to the food section and leaving her to look at a girls baby skirt. I was a cute little baby blue with pink with a matching little blouse with baby girl on the front with pink highlighters around the words.

"It's so cute!' she shouted as a couple people smile at her while others just moved back a little. She looked for cloths for a little while and got tired. She went looking for him she pushed a couple people aside and walked to the food section only to see a familiar figure in a corner where the restrooms were. What she saw send her to tears as she saw her boyfriend kissing no one other than Kikyo!

"I can't believe you!" she shouted as she ran out the mall.

Back at the mall.

InuYasha walked to where he had left Kagome with food in his hands with a smile on her face. He looked around only to see the little dress she had in her hands wasn't there.

"Maybe she wanted it" he said as he shrugged his shoulder taking out a drink and walking to the counter. As he walked there he saw Kikyuo with some man, the man looked exactly like him as he cleared his head to look again the man had now jet black hair with the same pants and cloths he had one which were a black and red pant and a red shirt on. Kikyo must have seen him because she started running her way to him leaving the man behind.

"Hi Yasha what a surprise to see you here withought that little hoe of yours" she said looking around.

"Who are talking about?" he asked as he saw Kagome walking to him. He smiled as she walked to him but she looked pissed and looked like she had been crying for a quite a while.

"Kagome what's the matter?" he asked as she walked right in front of his face and slapped him.

"Take me home right now!" she shouted attracting some attention.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked but knew better than to get mad at her.

"Don't you dare to act innocent with me when I saw you and her kiss right at that corner I was stupid enough to believe you in the first place you know that! She shouted starting to cry.

" what the fuck I was buy you some food here I got the bag to proof it" he said as he handed her the bag he thought he had. He looked at his hands he had a baby dress in his hands!

"What that don't look like food to me!" she shouted "just take me home and after that I don't ever want to see you again" she cried.

"Kikyo what the fuck is she talking about, I know you're behind this!" he shouted now turning to Kikyo.

' don't blame her, you're the one who lead her into this and maybe I might be wrong maybe you have been having a secret relationship after all, either you take me home or hitch a ride" she said now people were getting furious some wanted them out and others wanted to see some action. He got angry he got angry at everyone even her! She didn't belie him and now her doubting his trust in him!

"I don't care where you go or what you do both of you get out of my face right now before I shred you into peaces" he said dangerously as his eyes started flashing red, amber starting to disappear. Kikyo ran as Kagome stood there looking at him, she knew he was mad but he hurt her two times and now he was getting mad at her wasn't it the other way around. He ran pass her leaving her standing there doing nothing but looking at where he had been. Tears fell down as she turned around and called a taxi crying all the way home. When she got home her mom was at work her grandpa was cleaning the outside shrine while Souta played with some of the family friends. She ran to her room and cried herself to sleep.

"the plan went just as we expected, now only think I need to do id go fetch my little doggy, wish me luck babe we're going to get richer" Kikyo purred at the man who changing from the red and blue/red pants he was wearing.

"Well don't screw everything up after what you put me threw" he said kissing her pale lips slightly. Kikyo walked out of the mention and drove to where he knew InuYasha would be at the bar. She found him halve drunk and took him to a motel. He didn't care what happened to him now, Gome was gone and there was nothing to do so he fucked Kikyuo with all the anger of Kagome leaving him.

* * *

review please. 


	7. pregnate

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

MISSUNDERSTOOD

Chapter 7: pregnant.

Thanks to everyone who reviews i appreciated it!

"mom I'm been throwing up, my stomach hurts like every day and I eat more than I usually do, what's wrong with me?" she asked as she looked at her mom " not to mention I've been eating some really crazy things too" she added sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"I'll take you to the doctor to see what's up, meanwhile why don't you just rest" her mom smiled at her a she inscribed something down on her paper.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking up to her mom.

" I'm writing some business things down, why don't you walk around or something I haven't seen you walk around like you use to, it's been a month and all you stay is home all the time" her mom said smiling at her. She crossed her hands and looked at her mom.

"Fine" she said as she walked to her room grabbing some tennis shoes and heading down stairs. Kagome walked out of the room closing the door behind her, ever since she and InuYasha broke up she never wanted to move from the house and it's been one month with her plan coming just fine. Staying home and eating this new habit of eating weird food. Sometimes she wondered if she was pregnant but never gave too much thought about it because it was like the last time she had sex was with that -cheating no good son of a btch- well that's what she called him every time he'd pop up in her head. She walked down the stairs, smiling as the sun gently hit her face it was hot but she didn't mind cuz she never been outside the shrine ever since she could remember. As she walked down the street Inu Yasha's house wasn't that far from hers and she tried her best not to go there. She was lost in thought when she found herself standing there looking at Kikyo's car. As if she was a magician or something she walked out of the door with InuYasha in her hands with a smirk on her face. She didn't move, she didn't feel bad or anything she didn't even felt anything when he started at her while Kikyo pulled him to where she was standing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the hoe" she said while Kagome just raised her eyebrows.

She didn't say anything though she just looked at her like-just shut it before I do something bad to ya-.

"What are you doing here anyway, if you're looking for him I already have him right Yasha baby?" she looked back at him as if cooing. Kagome just raised her eye brow like –what the heck- but no expression was on her face except the one that's about to burst into laughing.

"Yeah babe" he said as he looked at Kagome trying to see what her reaction would it be but there was nothing on her face.

" well I was passing by and thought I'll stop here seeing that you'll are leaving I have better access to the house to say hi to the person I just wanted to see" Sesshomaru peeked his head out of the house even thought she had no clue why she was here but it was better. He got angry as she walked pass him as if he was nothing while smiling at Sesshomaru who was smiling at her.

"Kagome it's been too long, how have you been?" he said as he met her halve ways picking up one of the flowers he tucked it behind her ear as she smile at him.

"I always loved this flowers InuYasha said he was going to pick me up some but I guess he lost his mind" she said as if it was no big deal. As if there was nothing ever went on between them. He got angry as he got in the car slamming it shut. Kikyo drove off as for him he was too angry to say anything 'if she wants to play like this lets see who wins' he smirked as he looked at Kikyo 'and I have just the right weapon to use, I'll break her heart into a thousand peaces' he thought but in the back of his mind he knew that he'd never want or bare the look of hurt in her face. after that day in the mall he never wanted to know where she lived all he ever cared about was what Kikyo had this time to offer and the only reason he had agreed to HANG with her was because well the similarities between her and Kagome were pretty much alike if Kikyo become more alive and not look so pretty and almost dead.

"Sesshomaru I need to trust you with something?" Kagome got serious when InuYasha left and the look of sadness come to her eyes.

"What is it come on lets go inside" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder and walked inside the house. When they sat down Kagome took a deep breath she turned to him.

" I think I'm pregnant" she said and didn't have a clue on why she said that even her best friend didn't even know but she needed to tell only one person and the only one she really believed wouldn't tell anyone was him. If she told Sango who was too royal to her boyfriend Miroku and he wasn't any good either with InuYasha who she really didn't want him to know.

"Who's the father, is it my halve pathetic fool of a brother?" he asked InuYasha knowing him too well she laughed. Sesshomaru's mom had left his dad when he was born leaving him to take care of him making him marry a human woman who was now Inu Yasha's mother and his halve brother.

"Well since I'm not like him yeah he might be, but I said I wasn't sure promise you will not tell him!" she shouted lowly but he knew if he told even pepped he would have to face his death in human a girl's hands.

" gees Kag you how scary you get when you do that, I promise anyways I'm always gone from the house who I'm I going to tell?" he turned to look at her with a halve smile on his face.

"why thought?" he turned serious" why don't you want him to know?" she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"He has the right to you know, even he finds out sooner he'd get mad" he said. She looked up at him almost tears coming out.

"Sesshy he cheated on me just right after I forgave him for cheating on me again? How the fuck do you expect me to tell him I don't trust him and that's that" she said and he knew that it was end of discussed and if he pushed it any further he wasn't going to like the end of it.

"Okay good enough for me" he said as he got up after her.

"Well see ya later" she said smiling and walking out.

"Hope to see you soon" he said as he walked to the door.

"See mom said she's taking me to the hospital and all that so when I find out if I'm I'll call you okay?" she chirped at him as Kikyo's car parked on the front of the car. She kissed Shessy's cheek and started running to her shrine not even saying anything to InuYasha.

InuYasha glared at his brother as he heard Kikyo say goodbye to him and reversed her car and Kagome running to her house.

"What do you want little brother?" he smirked at him "oh is that jealousy I see?" he laughed as his brother punched him in the stomach. Not making anything of it he walked inside that house leaving his brother outside breathing hard.

He walked inside the house and slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck is going on between you and her! Tell me right now!" he said as he followed his brother it his neat room.

"You want to talk about something InuYasha?" he turned to look at InuYasha with a smirk.

"Yeah, tell me what the fuck you two were talking about for that long! She didn't even now know you when we were going out!" he shouted as his brother started chuckling at his anger.

"Well It's you fault you don't go out anymore, and I can't help it if the girl has the hots for me" he smirked even more as his brothers eyes turned a slight red.

"Feh, I don't care she never was my type anyways I dated her because she looked like Kikyo" he knew that Sesshy knew that it was a BIG fat lie it was actually the other way around.

"Don't you mean you're dating Kikyo because she looks like Kagome?" His brother crossed his hands on his chest with a simple 'feh" informed his brother that it was true.

"Kagome come here to say hi and that's all, we talked about stuff and that's pretty much it" he said leaning again the wall on his bed. InuYasha glared at him trying to get the truth our of his but he could tell because of hiss eyes were kinda just cold and happy somehow

"So how she doing?" he asked sitting down.

"I'm not your messenger" he said his smirk disappearing as the phone rang.

"That might be her get it for me" InuYasha looked at his brother as he went and pickup the phone.

"Hello?" he said simply.

"Oh, InuYasha how nice you're back with that hoe now can I speak with my trusty companion" Kagome's voice come from the start it was cold but when it got the companion it was sweet.

"Feh" he simple handed Sesshy the phone as he smirked before saying "hello".

"Hey Sesshy I' am" she said tired suddenly her voice falling.

"Don't worry I'll be a big support" he said trying his best to make her somehow feel better.

"Thanks but I have to move" InuYasha heard that clear but it would have made better since if he knew what they were talking about.

"To where?" he asked even Sesshy was surprised.

"I just have to move, I can't be living in this hell hole I gotta learn about the world ha" she sounded happy about that but why?

"Okay so how are you going to take care of your……..um you know what I'm talking about, no InuYasha I won't say anything" he said before InuYasha could say anything instead he took the phone from him.

"I don't mom said if I moved she'll support me and I'll come to visit now and then don't worry" she said happily.

"I'm not, what are you two talking about" InuYasha said dangerously into the phone scaring the shit out of Kagome.

"Fuck off dog boy let me talk to Sesshy" he glared at his brother he threw a death glared when she would tell him what they were talking about.

"Feh I don't need to hear this from you I'll spread around some day" he threatened and threw the phone to Sesshy who was waiting patiently for him to at last throw it to him.

"Well is he gone now?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah so when are you moving, and please do tell why" he said as Kagome sighed.

"I'm moving because I don't want him to know that I'm you know what, and so I can learn skills of my own" he said as Sesshy nodded his head.

"and I'm moving just as fast as mom finds me an apartment we start the search tomorrow in Tokyo in the country though I don't wanna live in the city, mom said there used to be a really great house that use to be there and said she's check it out tomorrow if it's still their if it is, she's going to get it repaired and then I'll move it, she'll take care of everything until I can handle everything" she said.

"Okay make sure you called me then when you're moving" he said smiling sadly. He hadn't seen her in a whole month and now she was moving when he at last sees her, he always treated her like a little sister he never had but now she was going to leave Tokyo and probably never come back.

"Who's going to live with you in the country?" he asked and that's the first time that struck his head.

"I don't know mom said she was going o hire some people to keep me safe there, kinda like my own little mention" she giggled as he chuckled too.

"Okay I'll visit once in a while promise" he said as she giggled happily " you know that InuYasha is listening right?" he asked.

"yeah kinda figured he's so predictable" they both heard a feh from another line.

"What's going on?" he asked now that they figured out his little secret he didn't care anymore.

"Don't worry about it dog boy it doesn't concern you" she said 'well it's the fact that it has everything to do with you' she thought after.

"I got to go bye" she said as she hanged up the phone looking at her smiling mom and brother.

"Kag I'll come and live with you" Souta offered as she ruffled his hair.

"No kiddo I got to do this on my own, thanks though" he huffed as his mom just laughed at him

"I'll have that house read by two weeks, I'll work on it when we get home, I'm happy for you honey" her moms aid smiling at him as she hugged her.

"Thanks, now for Sango and her pervert" she said as her mom laughed.

"yep" they walked out of the hospital.

'I can't believe I'm pregnant, if I stay here Kikyo and InuYasha might just make my live a living hell' she though as her eyes went back to that painful look in them.

thanks!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Everything "Anime"**

Anime DVDs , Books , CDs , Toys

Up to 60 off and Free Shipping

Potter Wallpaper

Download the latest ringtones now!

Select carrier & enter number. Your Writing Dream

Create manuscripts that will sell.

Train with a Pro. Free Writing Test

Return to Top


	8. leaving the past behind

MISSUNDERSTOOD

Chapter 8: leaving the past behind

* * *

Two weeks later………

"Oh for real, thanks a whole punch!" Kagome shouted as she stood up hugging her mom tightly.

"Now I would gratefully be leaving here and on my own!" she shouted hyper like jumping around.

"um…..Kagome since I know you're going to live alone and everything but don't forget the deal I made with you, I hired a couple people to live there with you remember, and since you're my daughter and I have halve the right to hire someone at our company I want to hire you to work there until you can't anymore" her mom smiled at her daughter at her wise decision.

"Thanks mom I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, but of course I'll be working the one in Tokyo country right?" she looked at her mom with her head a little titled to the side with an eye brow raised as in -yes?-.

"Yep, and I want you to enjoy yourself okay and one thing I want you to stay safe okay honey?" Kagome smiled at her mom and hugged her again only to get the urge to throw up again.

"Gotta go mom!" she let go of the hug and ran to the kitchen. Kagome held her stomach as she felt her hair being pulled back.

"You okay now sis?" she looked up to see her brother smiling at her.

"Yep……..not so sure now" she said as she let go of another mouthful of vomit.

"ha" that's all Souta could do actually he was kinda getting use to this Kagome, she was hyper except the fact that she ate disgusting things and vomited all the time she was just fine. They messed around the house a lot and played games until they were tired, when she was going out with InuYasha though she was hardly home and she kinda missed her sometimes.

"Now I'm positive I'm done" she said as she stood up.

"Kag why are you leaving? Can I please come and stay with you for this summer?" he put on his puppy dog face and looked at his sister knowing she wouldn't refuse he almost smiled when her face become soft.

"Only this summer other than that you're going to stay here with mama and jii-chan" Souta nodded his head in agreement.

"so do I pack today?" he asked when he was halve way to his room." yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow…….ha I mean we're leaving tomorrow, mom is it okay if Souta com with me for the rest of the summer?" she turned to her mom who was now writing something down in her clip board.

"Yeah, sure, just as long as father's here with me anyways I have full time at work this whole summer" Kag smile at her mom as she walked to her room throwing herself on her bed and putting her hand on her stomach.

" I'm pregnant" she said out loud as if to hear herself and believe it " and the father is out fooling with another woman" at the thought of that she felt tears come to here eyes rolling down to her ears. She sniffed whipped them away almost laughing at her self.

" I was stupid from the beginning, to believe that he cared about me, I mean yeah he acted like he did but he was always messing around with her and I didn't see it" more tears rolled down to her ears. She couldn't help it, she's been acting happy but really every day it was like she was tied to a rock around her waist and had to pull it along every where she went. Every single day was like living in hell a miserable hell that she always had to hide her feelings in order to survive. Having fun with Souta on days he wasn't fooling with his friends were fun, that was about the only thing that moved the miserable days a little, faster than normal, but when he was out with his friends or something she always locked herself In her room trying to forget **him**. That day she had seen **him** and Kikyo she didn't know what to feel, she felt so broken that it was hard trying to act happy around him with his new girlfriend. Instead she had ran to Sesshomaru, she knew trying to act all nice to Sesshy would made InuYasha mad and at the end she had kinda felt good for getting him back. But it wasn't the same; it didn't change the crying every night and the pain look in her eyes or in her chest when the images of him and Kikyo in bed change. It was still the same, the pain the crying and more pain that she thought a human can never feel was there. Not hearing his voice killed her not having him always by her made her feel broken inside, sometimes she thought about just doing suicide but then what would happen to their kid? he/she would die too, the first time that thought ever entered her mind she quickly got ride of it telling herself 'dieing isn't the answer' even thought she felt like she had dies that day at the party at his house for graduation, she still felt that there was hope. Her only hope was to run away from the past and let it stay there. Running from the past would solve everything. She would start a new live by herself where there would be no one bothering her. At the thought of that she would always smile a sad smile, but even thought if she ran away that still wouldn't solve anything.

"Kagome! Sango's on the phone!" she heard her mom shout "I'm off to work!" she picked up the phone that was placed in her night stand and pressed it against her ear.

"Kagome why are you moving I still don't get it" Sango's voice was concerned.

"If I tell you promise me you will not tell your pervert! Pease Sango I need to trust you with this" Sango took a sigh before answering a yes to her friend.

"Sango I nee you to pinky promise me that you will not tell anyone" Kagome said knowing that Miroku could figure her out anytime and it was really easy to figure her out.

"Okay I pinky promise but please forgive if it slips by accident" she said before Kagome could say another word.

"By accident only Sango if you tell I'll get really, really mad at you" Sango giggled at her friend and agreed.

"Okay, so wass up" Kagome told her everything from pregnancy and all the way to moving out and why.

"Awe Kag you don't have to move because he was being a jerk" Sango reasoned.

"Sango I can't bare to see him with Kikyo and you know how he always messed with her in school and what I think now can't be helped at all" tears started forming in her eyes

"Kag you better not be crying about this, he doesn't deserve you he's big jerk" Sango said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks come over tomorrow I'm leaving then okay?" Kag smiled as her friend agreed hyper like.

"Okay I'm tired got to get some sleep okay?" Sango agreed as they both hanged up. Kagome smiled as she took a nap for the first time she slept with a smile on her face.

The next say Kagome woke up at 6:30 she was both hyper and sad. She opened her eyes and looked around the room it was still dark and empty, she hadn't remember packing her things. She heard some noises down stairs and realized that she wasn't the only on up that early. Stretching and getting out of bed she walked to the door only noting some people taking things out.

"Hi miss Kagome" a man said as he nodded his head her way.

"Hi" she smiled at him and made her way down stairs.

"Mom, everyone's here right now?" she rubbed her eyes awake and looked around finding Sango, Miroku and Sesshy sitting on the dinner table.

"Yeah knowing what time you slept yesterday you would wake up at this time too" Sango giggled as Kagome smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess where Souta at?" she looked around but he wasn't sight.

"He's still asleep" Sango said.

"We're headed to Tokyo now" the man who was moving the things poked his head from the front door.

"Okay thank you!" Kagome's mom shouted from the kitchen "hope to see you there" the man just did a nod to Kagome's mom and left.

"Kagome you have to get ready it's a long way to Tokyo" her mom brought her some eggs and pancakes

"I feel like eating …….mffm" Sango covered her mouth before she could say anything weird knowing Miroku he would have figured it out in a minute and it wouldn't take him long to know what was going on. Sesshy didn't say anythign becouse there was really nothing new he wanted to know. so being his quiet snicky slef he got up nodded his head to Mrs. Higurashi, Sango and Kagome.

" well i'll be leaving now, hope you make it safe Kagome" he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

" promise to be safe?" he smiled at her.

' yep, hope you come to visit now and then" she waved at him as he walked out of the door.

"as I was saying i wanted to ear..." Sango covered her mouth again.

" um…..Mrs. Higurash how about me and Kagome go make what she wants to eat, and Miroku you stay here" she glared at him, he just shrugged his shoulders and started eating Kagome's breakfast.

"Okay" she said looking at the girls weird.

Sango walked Kagome to the kitchen.

"Do you want to spill your secret if you do then kept saying you want to eat those weird foods again" Sango looked at her as she opened the fridge.

"So what did you wanted to eat" Kagome looked at her friend and smiled.

"I wanted to eat ice cream" Sango sweat dropped just for ice cream she did that…….phew "and cheese" Sango looked at her, she was still making her mind on what to eat " plus hot source on top" Sango made a gagging face at her.

"Hey it sounds good at the time" she said.

"Well I guess it's not your fault, anyway what are you going to name him/her?" Sango asked as she sat on the counter giving Kagome her mix of everything.

" I don't know, Sango something is really weird look I've been only a month and a couple weeks pregnant but look how big my stomach is already" she lifted the buggy big shirt she was wearing and sure enough her stomach was a bit big so early already.

"Wow maybe you're having triplets or quadruplets" Sango said excitedly.

"That would be interesting but hard, I'm a single parent don't you forget" Kagome wagged her forefinger at her friend and smiling at the same time.

"Kagome you're eating like InuYasha" Kagome scolded at her friend showing that she whatsoever did not want to hear his name.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that you're not together you know" she said Kagome nodded her head and took a big sigh.

"Yeah it's kinda hard to believe it either but every time I think about what he did that makes my blood boil" she said while Sango giggled at her expression.

"Ha come on, you got to get ready, do you have a dress ready to wear?" Sango asked Kagome thought about it for a second.

"I don't know" they smiled at each other as they ran up the stairs.

"Girls where are you going?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Getting ready" they said in unison.

"Okay, hurry up or the airplane is going to leave you two behind" she said while Miroku looked at Mrs. Higurash puzzled.

" Mrs. Higurash tell me this, is Kagome in under any condition?" he asked, her not knowing that no one was suppose to know except InuYasha she sat down smiling at him.

"Well she's pregnant didn't you already know?" Miroku shook his head while titling his head.

"Does InuYasha know this?" the young woman shook her head unhappy.

"no and if she hadn't told you there's a reason behind this and you should not tell him that or you would have to personally deal with Kagome yourself" Miroku looked scared knowing what Kagome was mad could do anything to you he shook his head furiously in agreement.

"Okay now that you know don't tell her that you know because I think I made a mistake" she said getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Okay I won't, if he doesn't force it out of me" the last part he whispered so that she wouldn't hear him.

"Are you girls ready yet" Kagome had her raven hair down with a brown wife beater on and a brown tight pant.

"Yep" she smiled at her mom." Okay come on, I'll tell your brother to get ready she said as she closed the door and walked to the room next to hers.

"Awe I'm going to miss you so much" Sango said hugging her, Kagome hugged her back and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to visit now and then so don't worry and I'll try to call as soon as I can" she smiled at Sango who tears were running down her face.

"Okay" Kagome smiled at her and they walked out of the empty room that held all her past. She walked out of the room to start a new life and create a new future.

At the airport.

"So when is our plane coming again?" Souta asked who was in a baggy blue washed out jeans and a while dress shirt with a white shirt under it.

"Be patient Souta, it's almost time, it should be here anytime" his mom said Kagome was sitting on the chairs looking around lazily only to ray her eyes on someone she wouldn't miss in miles away. InuYasha. He walked straight up to her picking her up from the seat, she didn't say or do anything she was too shocked to say or do anything. When she realized that he was carrying her she wigged out of his arms.

"Put me down you moron, put me down" she hissed as people looked at them.

"I just wanted to say bye is that a crime too?" he looked down at her she was angry.

"Yes because I don't know you" she said looking aside him.

"Well okay then be that way' he said walking out of the air port. When he got to the door she was standing there looking at him.

"If you're going to Tokyo please, your airplane has arrived, I repeat if you're headed to Tokyo your plane is here" she looked at him one last time before running to where her family was.

When he looked back she wasn't there he saw her ran back to where he had picked her up. 'I know Kikyo's behind this but why I'm I hanging with her anyways?' he thought as he went back in his car where Kikyo was sitting on the passenger seat.

"Everything Okay Yasha?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah" he said as he tried to smile at her but couldn't. He started the car and speed off taking his anger on the gas pedal. She looked at him concerned he's been like this since that day she pulled that trick on them and she was regretting because she thought everything was going to be just like he wanted, her get him and him be happy that he was with her. but everything just went down hill for them mostly for him. 'I don't care as long as I just get money off of him everything's fine with me" she thought smiling evilly. She realized that they had stopped in the parking lot looking at InuYasha he was looking at the air plane that was getting ready to go.

"Kagome in there?" she asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah" he said softly as he leaned back.

"InuYasha why won't you be happy with me, what does Kagome got that I don't" she said she was kinda irritated about that even thought she was playing him.

"Kikyo you and Kagome are two different people who act different from each other I mean yeah you're both cute and everything but you're two different soul" he didn't even look at her when he said it.

"What would you do if told you I was pregnant with your kid?" he turned to look at her he looked so broken that he didn't even look like he was surprised but he was rather shocked.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked going back to his position again.

"I want us to live together and raise our pup, I bet he's going to have your hair, and everything about you" she said.

"When was the last time I slept with you?" he asked looking at her.

"Um….about an hr ago" she said he looked at her 'and you scream that bitch's name' she thought but didn't care she on the other hand had screamed out Naraku's name but he didn't notice or hear that either.

"Oh so when did you find out that you were pregnant?" he looked at her she was shrugging her shoulders.

"I bet I'm" she smiled at him but he looked away looking out the window.

"That's just a dream" he said as he started the car before she could say anything "I wonder if Kagome ever got pregnant' he thought as he pulled the car out of there. He left the parking lot looking at the plane that was disappearing into the clouds and smiled. 'Maybe it is a good thing you're leave here, so I won't think about you as much' he thought as he smiled sadly and left.

* * *

thanks please review 


	9. more than one

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER 9: more than one

Months later.

"Get you're little behind up" Kagome shouted as she took Souta's blanket.

"Why?" he whined trying to get it back.

"No get up Souta you have school just the next two weeks, summers over buddy" Kagome said as her brother got up rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Come get ready" she said as he got.

"Sis are you sure you're 3 months pregnant?" he asked looking at her; she turned around looking at him funny.

"Why would I lie about it, Souta if you haven't realized I'm having more than one kid" he looked at her strange and raised his eye brow.

"How many are you having?" he asked getting up.

"Um…..how about it's a surprise huh?" she smiled at him at the same time winked. He halve smiled at her as she walked out, leaving him to take a shower which lucky for him was just in the corner of his room. The house they lived in was three stories up with about 8 rooms. One room was already put as for the kid and the others were where the maids slept and other workers.

"You know mom and grandpa moved from the shrine right!?" Kagome shouted outside her brother's door.

"Yes, how can I not since she talked about it like all summer on the phone, ...sis are you coming with me?" he peeked his head out of his room finding her sitting by the stair rails.

"Yep" she was eating some fruits that sat next to her and her already big belly popping out of her XL shirt and sweat pants.

"Cool, I'll get ready ,when are we leaving?" he asked the door almost closed.

"When Sesshy gets here" she said taking another grape from the bowl.

"Just happy you stopped eating those weird foods" he said, she glared at him as he laughed nervously and went into his room.

Kagome got up it wasn't as hard especially when she was tired it was starting to be a pain to get up, but now she was happy to go see her mom. She hadn't seen her in two months and she missed her a lot. Sango and Sesshy always come to see her now and then but since her mom had a lot of work to do and she had to find that house they've been talking about she was very busy. Then again since when running a business ever easy. She heard the door bell right going threw the huge empty house.

"I'll get it" a butler's voice said. Kagome walked down the steps taking a peek at who was at the door. What she saw kinda surprised her but not as much. This time instead of Sesshy and Sango they had Miroku with them.

"Hey you guys, what is he doing here?" she whined as she walked to them.

"Don't be so mean to me" Miroku complained. Kagome hugged Sango and Sesshy but stopped to look at Miroku.

"Don't I deserve the same greeting as my fellow companies and no I did not tell him your secret" knowing what he meant she hugged him.

"I missed you, hey, wait if you know which I bet Sango new but never told me, how come you never come over?" she pulled back to look at him.

"Because you needed that much time to be informed that she didn't tell me" he jerked his head meaning Sango.

"So how your work coming boss?" she smirked at him.

"It's tired but I'm okay" they walked to the living room and sat down.

"Sis is it time to go yet!" Souta's voice rang threw the house.

"Yeah, guys I'll be back I'm getting ready to leave, if you want something just tell Christy you need something" she didn't wait for their response she ran up the stairs and they heard a door slam shut.

"Why does she live in a house like this again?" Miroku asked looking at the huge house.

"Because of foolishness" Sesshy said leaning back on the soft couch.

"I still don't believe that she never believed InuYasha" he said as the two looked at him.

" well like she said if he was in her situation he would have acted the same" Sango said smiling at her boyfriend.

" yeah I guess but he's in a mess, all he ever do this days is just play girls when he's done he goes back to Kikyo, does she know that he living in Tokyo city now days?" they both looked at him.

"No" Sango said looking at him "and it's best she doesn't" Sesshy just rolled his eyes.

"It's called destiny if you haven't figured it out, they will at last meet one day. They can't avoid each other and anyways they live in the same city and since he took a toy factory I bet it'll be very easy for them to meet" the others shook they heard as a boy who now looked taller and tanner walked down the stairs. He was in a buggy gray sweat pants and a muscular shirt with a gray sweater in his hands.

"Hey guys……..err Miroku does Kagome know you're here?" he looked back up the stairs and back at him.

"Yeah squirt, come on lets get ready" Sesshy said as he got up. When Souta got near him he shuffled his hair while Souta tightened his eyes closed.

"You know I'm not 5 I'm 13" he said looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah lets go already" he said while walking to the door.

"But sis said she was coming didn't you know?" they all looked at him.

"Are you sure, I thought she was…." They heard Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Hey were ya'll planning on leaving me behind?!" she shouted when she got to the last step "I swear I need an elevator" the other looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Are you sure you want to come?" she glared at them.

"Why would I not want to come, I want to see my mom" she walked to them and out the door as her driver followed her. They just followed as the one of the maids closed the door behind them. They just shrugged their shoulders and each got in their cars except Sango who was riding with Miroku.

Souta looked at his sister not so sure.

"I know what you're going to say so don't" she said as he smiled.

"So you will give me 50 dollars" she looked at him her eye twitching and hit him on the head.

"Ow sis" he whined. She just smiled flakily at him but didn't say anything as she swayed her hand in the air back and forth as if it was nothing.

"Come on lets have a fun ride back home" she said trying cover up what he was about to say next.

He muttered something about sisters being evil and mean but didn't say more than that. In a little while which seemed to be hours to the air port Kagome had fallen asleep.

At the air port.

Kagome, get up we're here?" Souta tried pinching her but she wouldn't wake up so he did the only thing he would do.

"KAGOME GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" he shouted as she jumped up from her sleep.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" she glared at him only to go back to sleep. He heard a knock on the window and lowered it.

"Wass up, come on lets go already?" it was Sesshy the only one who could handle her. He pointed at her as she took in another deep breath signaling her deep sleep.

"I'll carry her" he said as Souta got out of the car leaving Sesshy to carry Kagome inside.

"Dang she's heavy "he said as he come out of the car.

"Duh she's pregnant what do you expect" Souta said only to reserve a glare from him.

"Well it is a fact" he said before running to the other two. As Sesshy walked to the air por0t he saw his brother he took off his jacket which wasn't so easy and covered Kagome on her face. He rolled his eyes when his brother walked to him.

"Who are you caring?" he asked trying to uncover her.

"It's none of your business, why don't you go back to your hoe she's calling you.

"Whatever" he grunted as he walked back to Kikyo.

"Hey InuYasha! Where are you going?" he called after him

"I'm going to my apartment I just come back from home" he didn't notice the relive sign Sesshy gave and walked to his car. His father and Kagome's mother had divided the IxH. Inco so that every one of their kids could have one since Kagome was pregnant she was to work on her company until she was back on her feet again then she would take control of the company as for now she just worked there so she would get in and out of work easier. He walked to the entrance of the airplane they were to take back home.

"Okay you're all set to go" the lady said as she smiled at them they walked to the plane. When they got in the plane Sesshy put her in her own chair and put her seat belt on and sat next to her. Souta sat behind them with some woman who he didn't seem too happy about and Sango and Miroku sat together just across Souta. The plane stated and Kagome jerked her head up waking up at the same time.

"hey you could have waken me up you know' she glared at Sesshy who just rolled his eyes and looked aside him.

"Just go back to sleep" he said getting a little blanket that was just above the seat and gave it to her.

"Okay" she said and went back to sleep. She slept the whole trip until she just found herself in a big house with maids rushing around the house. She opened her eyes to see her mom sliming across from her.

"Mom!" she got up and hugged her mom tightly.

'Kagome, I'm happy to see you too" her mom laughed gently as she hugged her back.

"I missed you so much" she said as she cried into her mom's shoulder.

"How about me Kagome?" she let go of her mom and hugged her grandpa.

"I missed the both of you so much" she said crying and laughing at the same time.

"So I see are you're close?" her mom looked at her stomach and put a hand on it gently.

"Yeah about that I'm only three months mom and yeah it looks like I'm pretty close but I'm not even close" they looked at her strangely.

"How many babies are you carrying exactly?" about that she just smiled at them.

"It's a big surprise, just prepare for more than one" they smiled at her.

"Kag you're having twins?" Sango hugged her again.

"Um not exactly?" she said.

"So how many" she asked trying to lure her into telling her.

"I said it's a surprise now what's up?' she said closing the subject. Sango sighed as the others just smiled.

Kag spent about two week there until Souta went to school then she was heard back home.

* * *

lease review 


	10. toy suplies

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER 10: toy supplies

* * *

A month passed and Kagome tried to make the best living alone even though it was hard Sesshy always come to see her once in a while took her out and had fun for a while. She sighed as she lay in her bed, she's been four months pregnant and her belly was big enough to be 9 months. She sighs it was getting harder and harder to get out of bed. She laid there as the door to her room was opened leaving a very tall man with a short woman beside her.

"Sesshy, you come" she said smiling tiredly at him.

"And you come with a guest" he was holding her hand and smiling.

"Hi" the woman said, she had raven long hair that was held into a pony tail with a smile on her pretty face.

" this is Rin, we've been going out for a while now she lives here in Tokyo every time I get out of here I always go to see her" they both blushed as they walked to her and sat on her bed.

"Are you any better?" Sesshy kissed her forehead as she smiled.

"Yeah except the fact is that I can't really get up that easy now days" he smiled at her as he ruffled her hair.

"Rin this is Kagome that girl I told you about" he turned to smile at the girl who was smiling at them. Her smile was gone for a bit in thought as if remembering something.

"The one your brother got pregnant and ran off with a hoe?" Kagome giggled as Rin looked at her kinda weird.

"Yeah you can say that" she Rin smiled at her.

"You know that idiot is actually getting curios" Kagome raised an eye brow at him.

"What do you mean" she tried getting up but couldn't so she just staid like that.

"He's getting curios about you, he's looking for you high and low so don't be surprised when he shows up at your door step or something" Sesshy said looking serious at her.

"Okay, I won't, but don't be surprised with when he comes back home with a broken leg" she said, Rin giggled while Sesshy chuckled at her.

"Yeah I won't, I was wondering if you needed company and I thought Rin could stay with you and Sango said she might move in with you since you're all alone" Kagome raised her eye brow at him and at Rin.

"It's okay if you don't want me to move in" Rin said as if it was no big deal.

" thanks, I would appreciate that, all I'm stuck in between is the maid s and the butlers, yeah tell Sango to move her butt as quick as possibly" Sesshy smirked at her and at Rin.

"As for Rin she can move in today and for Sango she got to pack" he got up kissing Rin on the lips and getting out.

"I'll be back with your thing Rin" he smiled at both and walked out of the room.

"Hey Sesshy!" Kagome shouted as he opened the door to look at her.

"Yeah" he called his hands still on the door knob.

"Don't Sango live with Miroku?" he looked at her and kinda laughed nervously.

"About that, well me and Sango were wondering if he could stay here too you know" Kagome glared at him.

"Only if he doesn't bring his trusty friend with him I'll kill him" she said as he sweat dropped.

"Okay I'll tell him" he said as he started closing the door only to be stopped again.

"Doesn't he own some kind of company?" she asked.

"Yeah it's spreading, he's getting rich, and yeah he's company is what that names again….." the girls looked at each other then back him as he was still thinking.

"He sells costumes and all that kind of things, it's pretty popular now days" he sad as he closed the door.

Kagome laid down getting comfortable again.

"So how many moths?" Rin asked making Kag looked back at her.

"Oh pregnant, four months now" she smiled at her.

"Sometimes I wish I was pregnant but I got too much in my mind, and I just met Sesshy so we can't already be having kids" Kagome giggled.

"trust me being pregnant is one thing I wish I wasn't, I mean carrying a oversize belly for a girl is a dream but sometimes it just turns into your worst nightmare especially when the guys who got you pregnant was cheating on you" Rin looked at her.

"Awe I'm sorry, that guy must be awful Sesshy told me that too" Kagome smiled at her.

" you know he wasn't actually as bad as me and Sesshy say he is, actually when we use to go out he use to treat me like I was the only thing he ever cared about, he would have died just to see me alive, he would do anything to see me smile, but he always messed around with this girl ,they were always flirting with each other but I never took it seriously" she smiled sadly at Rin who looked sad at her but let her go on with the story " until the day I found him in bed with her " Rin let out a gasp and put a hand on her shoulder to conform the tears that started running down her cheeks.

"but he was drunk so I forgave him just about a couple days I forgave I then found him kissing her I lost it and told him we were over but every time I remember the look in his eyes they weren't lying but I couldn't help it I just really over reacted before he could even explain and thought it was better for both of us to stay part, since then I've been okay" she smiled at Rin and whipped away her tears. Just then Sesshy walked into the room.

"I put your things in your room, Kag why are you crying?" he asked as he walked and sat next to where Rin was sitting.

"I was just remembering a couple things, no biggie" she said smiling at him while whipping away her tears.

"Okay, Rin don't you have work today?" he turned to Rin.

"Oh yeah I'll see you when I get back okay Kag" Rin gave her new friend a hug and smiled at her.

"I'll be here to help threw everything and as nice as Sango I heard is we're do everything to help you okay?' Kagome smile.

"Yeah it'll be nice to have someone to talk to once in a while" Rin smiled and nodded her head "yeah I've been living alone like that for a while and I know the feeling" Kag giggled as Rin waved one last time and walked out.

"Yeah" Kagome said softly as she heard the front door close.

"What, that would just be a waist of time and the toys" Kikyo said as she sat on the chair while looking at the silver haired boy who had a pissed of look in his eyes.

"It's a tradition stupid and if that doesn't go on the company might as well be called off" he said looked at her.

"Yasha, baby, why would you want to give people toys for free, that would be just lame" she walked over to him and sat on his lab while he just leaned back while she lay on his chest.

"It's a tradition dad and Mrs. H said so if I didn't do it the company would fall apart they said it's something they do every time Halloween is near" he looked down at her. Her raven hair was all over her face as she turned to look at him.

"Fine so when do we start this give away thingy?" she stood up her short dress dancing around her thighs as she glared back at him.

"It starts today didn't I tell you?" he got up walked out of the room leaving her there.

"InuYasha! You're so ignorant" he looked back as she stomped to him. He stopped he was getting use to her; he stretched out his hand as she grabbed it and they started walking out of the store in hand.

When they got outside they saw about twenty huge trucks parked there all of them full of toys.

"And what does the company end up with, if they make them and give them all away?" she looked at him, he turned to her.

"I don't know I've never gone into the work place to see, all I know they make more than at least millions of toys every day and at least give out about 56 million a day and the rest they keep" he said as he walked to one truck while she stood in front of one.

"Why do I have to drive a truck, and what do I get for this "she whined.

"You don't, he does" a man who was in the driver seat smile kooky at her.

"Yasha you're going to pay me if I have to ride with him" she glared at him as he just smiled.

"Ha just go I'll see ya when I see ya" he said as he started driving. The truck seemed a little beat up but didn't mind too much attention to the check engine in red. He drove all around some neighborhood. He come to this one single house it was at least miles away from the city it was a pretty big house and the houses around it were big too but it stood alone in a big land with trees around it. He looked at it he made his mind on going there first. As he drove near and near the truck started to kinda break down, he pushed the middle of the starring wheel as a horn come out informing them that there was someone at the gate. A little while a man dressed in black with white gloves walked to the gate. Just then the truck turned off.

"Shit, what now I'm not even half done with this shit" he cursed trying to turn it on.

"Yes how may I help you?" asked the man nicely. He got out of the truck opened the back of it and come out with three boxes of toys.

"Yeah I was giving out toys but my truck broke down and I don't know what to do and my cell phone is out of charge" he said handing the man the three toys and checking to make sure if the phone really was out of charge. Yeah it was he hadn't charged it since yesterday so there wasn't any luck in that.

"Okay I will ask miss if it's okay for you to use our phone" he said as he took a walkie talky from behind him.

"Miss?" he called and pressed a bottom waiting for the miss to answer.

"Yeah Josh" she sounded tired but he could have swore she head that voice somewhere but the tired sound in it made it hard.

"There is a man outside our gates he says he was delivering toys around the neighborhood and the truck broke down, can he come in?" the girl on the other hand opened a door and slammed it shut.

"Yeah" she sounded tired again.

"Okay let's go then" the man opened the gates and waited for him to walk into the building. The house was three stories almost coming out like a mansion with flowers around it. It was a big pretty house if you asked him he shrugged his shoulders as he helped the man carry one of the toys it was a brown bear with a bow on his neck with 'I love you' on the front of his belly. The other two were remote control cars.

They got to the door as the man opened it let him enter first then the butler closing the door with him. As he walked to the living room he saw a pregnant girl watching the screen TV while her raven hair all overt the couch.

"Um miss? " The girl turned to look at her with a shocked look on her face.

Shit. Was all he couldn't think about as he looked at his long lost girlfriend.

"K…Kagome?" he asked the butlers and maids looking at them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked getting up of the couch or at least trying.

"Why the fuck is you pregnant!" he asked still looking at her face now the huge belly.

"None of your damn business, just use the damn phone and get out of here" she said going back to watch her TV.

"I will not until you tell me why the fuck you're pregnant?" he shouted but not loud.

"What the fuck do you wanna know I bout it I fucked some sucker and I got pregnant!" she shouted looking back at him.

"He put the toys down and walked to where she was now sitting and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry okay" she looked at him as if he was retarded.

"Just use to home phone and get out of here I don't want to see you again, get it" she hissed.

"I said I was sorry what else do you want!" he shouted getting up.

"InuYasha I'm not a toy okay you can't just come out of nowhere from 4 months wherever you've been and start saying you're sorry and expect me to say jump into your arms and say it was my fault or something!" she shouted and like that that is what he was expecting, for her to say she was sorry and they're go back to old times. 'guess this time is different can't expect her to be like Kikyo, she always gets mad at me for fucking another girl when I say sorry she just takes me back withought another word' he sighed.

"You're not and that's what……." She started groaning in pain. He looked at her she was holding on to her stomach while her face twisted in all kind of pain.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked moving closer to her again he put his hands around her shoulders. She didn't fight him off she was till holding on to her stomach.

"Take me to the hospital, please" she said in a whisper.

"Okay" he picked her up thinking she was still as light as when she was in high only to be brought down by her weigh.

"Damn girl you weight a lot" he said only to be slapped on the head.

"Shut up and take me to the hospital right now!" she found her strength and shouted at him.

"Okay" he said picking her up "get the car keys, where's the driver?" A man walked from a room and peeked threw the door. When he saw a strange man holding Kagome he ran to her.

"What are you doing? Put her down" he said only to receive a death glare from InuYasha.

"Just get the fuckin' car startin', she's hurtin'" he said as he ran outside now the weight of Kagome not even coming to mind. He got her to the car and got in the back with her in his lab while she turned and twisted.

"Please be okay" he whispered as he brushed her hair gently.

When they got to the hospital she was taken to the emergency room.

* * *

please review thank u 


	11. yours

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER 11: yours

thanks everyone 4 reading this

* * *

InuYasha paced back and forth since no one was near where Kagome and he lived so there wasn't much of the family there. It was just him; he had called his brother to tell the others that some had happened to Kagome but he hadn't find out what it was so he was put on hold. A lady with a short nurse dress come to the waiting room a lot of people looked at her hoping it was either their turn to see someone or to be called to get treated. 

"Family of Kagome Higurash" she looked at the clip board "families only please" the lady said as InuYasha rushed to where she was standing.

"Where is she, is she okay?" he asked as the woman smiled.

"Yeah she's just fine it was just the babies kicking" the nurse smiled before he could ask about the babies she pointed to where she was at.

"She's in room 125 c" and left him standing there. He shook his head first then ran to where the nurse had pointed out. He opened the door and found her lying there looking up in the ceiling.

"What do you want now, I thought you left already?" she didn't turn to look at him. He pulled a chair and sat next to her; first he sighed then put his hand on his face.

"Sorry I was just worried" he said softly and relieve in his voice.

"Kagome the nurse said that the babies kicked, how many kids are pregnant with?" She turned to look at him but his hand was still on his face.

"That doesn't really concern you" she said coldly. He looked at her getting angry.

" Damn it Kagome it's not my fault you didn't believe me when we broke up okay, it was your choice to defend Kikyo because she was behind this and yes I messed with her in high but that didn't mean a dam thing!" he shouted she didn't move a muscle.

"It really wasn't my fault, if you hadn't led her on to believe that you liked her then she wouldn't have started messing with you and if she was behind this then why are dating her?" he looked at her.

"Because" he said she raised her eye brow knowing her she wanted more then just a 'because'.

"Same reason you won't tell me why you're pregnant and who's the father" she looked angry no she was angry. She sat up turned to look at him coming face to face with him.

"You want to know who the fuckin' father is?" he nodded his head.

"You want to know the faggot that got me pregnant" she hissed while he just nodded his head.

"You want to know the asshole that got me pregnant?" she was coming face to face while he moved back a little.

"Kagome just tell me who it is" he said as sat down taking hole of her hair.

"So what are you going to do when you find out huh?" she laughed slightly.

'What are you going to do InuYasha, nothing, you can't do anything about" she laughed after that while looking at him.

"Just tell me so I can know" he said while she just laughed gently.

"You can't do anything to him InuYasha" she said looking on the ground.

"I know that already so can you tell who the fuckin' father is already!" he shouted.

"What would you do if you were the father" she looked at him searching in his eyes. He was shocked.

"Well I'm not so I don't have to worry about it" he said as he looked at her like 'I'm I the father?'

She laughed and looked at him from the ground, she smiled.

"You're a demon tell me how man many you smell on me" she opened up her arms as if to say 'give it a shot'

He didn't say anything because the man he could smell on her was his brother and himself.

"How many do smell?" she almost shouted. He looked at her his eyes feeling watery.

"I can't believe you Kagome, I didn't know you would go as low as that" she looked at him as If he was retarded or something "I can't believe you have Sesshomaru's baby" her mouth hanged open.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, just because Sesshomaru supports me and my babies doesn't mean I slept with him!" she shouted getting up. He walked to the door.

"Then why the fuck do you smell like him all over" she bend her head down tears running down her cheek.

"You know what fuck you, fuck you InuYasha! Get out of here and yeah if you want to believed I fucked your brother at least he's better that you at it!" he looked at her his mouth opened with a hurt look on his face.

" maybe Kikyo was right, you are a hoe!" she looked at him anger and hurt in her eyes tears started running down her cheeks even more but she didn't do anything about them.

" you know what, you and that fucker of yours can go to hell for all I care you know how much I hate you right now it wouldn't compare to anything in this world" she said lowly but he could hear her.

He chuckled and walked away from the door to her.

"I guess we're equal eh?" he smirked at her "you hate me and I hate you" she whipped away her tears and laughed a little.

"I guess we are, aren't we it took you long enough to realize that, and just if you get a letter saying you need to pay child support don't be surprised" he looked at her his eye brows drawing together.

"What are you talking about?" he sat down just a she did.

"Like I said don't be surprised cuz I need money" she smirked at him but not in a good way.

"You mean I'm the father?" he asked, she shook her head leaning on the wall.

"Like you said it's your brothers but since I'm a hoe you know I need money since I slept with you I might blame it on you" he glared at her.

"Kagome stop it with the riddles or whatever just tell me who the father is" he said getting really serious.

"It's your brothers" she smirked at him "and like you said hoes sleep with a lot of people so I 'm not sure who's baby is it" his mouth hanged opened.

"Kagome stop messing around" in a second he was at the bed both hands on either side of the wall she was leaning on.

"What are you going to do, kill me? Go ahead you'll save me the trouble of living in this hell hole called earth" he moved back 'she isn't afraid' he thought sitting down.

"Fine just get up so I can take you home" he said getting out of the bed.

"But hoes don't ride with your kind, hoes stay on the road you know so they can get what they want" he looked back at her.

"Fine you're not a hoe now can we go" he said as she just looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you?" she said as he knew by the way she said it she meant it.

"Come on Kagome stop playing around you need to get home and I don't have a ride" he said in a soft voice.

"Then you can walk home" she said getting up.

"Why?" he asked flowing her to the door.

"Because I don't want to be near you and I needed to get out of your face remember?" she said as he was just angry right now. He walked from behind her and picked her.

"You straggle you fall now you don't want Sesshy to find out you killed his babies do you" there a hurt look in her eyes when he said Shessy's babies.

"The babies are not Sesshy and let go of me!" she shouted attracting some attention before they could attract the securities attention he went back into the room.

"What do you mean they aren't his?" he asked pinning her to the wall.

"Let me go you moron I'm not telling you" he didn't move instead he kept his angry eyes on her.

"Kagome you know me well enough to know what happens when I get angry" he said in a low dangerous voice. He didn't move she stared into his now kinda red/amber eyes.

"Tell me!" he shouted as his fangs started growing bigger.

"Tears started running down her face she put her hand on her face as she whispered.

"Yours" he moved back, he was shocked. She cried harder but he could let himself touch her. 'The………babies………..mine' that's all he could think.

"The kids are yours damit!" she shouted as he backed away.

" what are you going to do now InuYasha run just like you always did, because you don't want to deal with it!" she shouted tears running down her face.

"I didn't want you to know because of Kikyo" she cried but he still stood there.

"K…."

"Don't, you think sorry is always going to fix everything but in this situation it isn't okay, sorry doesn't always fix everything or help okay" she didn't look at him he slid to the floor while still crying.

"I know that but I want to help" he said as he started moving closer.

"Don't touch me go to Kikyo not me I won't let be involved with anything that has to do with my babies" she said as he backed away a little.

" if you want to be like that then fine, I won't I'll do just that" and like that he walked out of the door and slammed it shut but only to sit against it taking in the news.

"I'm not ready to be a father" he whispered "I'm not".

* * *

review please 


	12. the break up letter

MISSUNDERSTOOD

Chapter 12: the break up letter

I really would love to write until Kagome gives birth but I gotta hurry it up to get to the good stuff right? Well yeah gotta keep yep with me this time promise I'll try to be as detailed as possible.

5 months later.

* * *

Ever since that meeting at Kagome's house InuYasha never come back to check up on her or to see his kids to see if they were okay or not. He just never really showed up even thought it bothered Kagome why he never come back or why he never showed up since he knew where she lived now she never shout about it as much. 

Kagome took a sigh as she looked at her stomach as big as ever she smiled at it and put a hand on it.

"Well I guess it's just you and me kids isn't it?" she asked to no one as she felt a little thing move inside her. She smiled sadly as a tear fell from her eye to her stomach that one tear only wished for one thing. InuYasha to be back with her. But she couldn't just ran up to his arms because she missed him, no that would be very hoe-ish (ha just deal with it please). She was lying in the maternity room she was nine months with Inu Yasha's babies, but he wasn't even here to see them.

"You know if I don't ever see him again I'll name two of you his name and my name mix so that we some how can always be together okay?" she asked as she laughed sadly as if she was talking a person who just couldn't be seen.

"Yeah I'll do that I'll get on it too" she reached over for a little note book that was just right next to her.

"Hmm" she put the pen in her mouth to think.

"How about if it's a girl I'll name her Kasha?" she thought about it "or if it's a boy I'll name him Inugome? Nah that one doesn't name sense" she said as she erased that one.

"How about Kasha and Inume?" she thought about it for a sec.

"Yeah one girl I'll name her Kasha and one boy I'll name him Inume" she said happily.

"Now that I'm done with that lets deal with the other….ow….ow!" she shouted as all of a sudden water started wetting the bed she was in.

"Some one please helps me!" she shouted as a doctor come in. in no time and started calling for others to come and help.

"Are you feeling okay Miss Kagome?" one of the nurses asked.

"No, my stomach feels likes it's being poked with so many sharp things" she said holding on to her stomach.

"Okay I'll call some of your family members while you deliver congratulations" the nurse smiled as she waved at her, Kagome smiled and waved at her too and smiled at her sadly.

Let's say about 15 hours later.

"Oh come on is she okay?" Mrs. H was pacing around while some people slept on the couches and others just imagining what could be happening or if Kagome was okay.

"Calm down Mrs. H I'm sure every thing's going to be fine okay?" Sesshy put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze and a smile on his lips.

"Okay but I'm worried ab……." She was cut off as a nurse who looked really tied looked at the clipboard about twice then said.

"Kagome Higurashi family please if you wish to see her she's in room D" the nurse yawned as she looked on her clip board and called on another person. The family Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Souta and Kagome's mom ran to room 45 D as they opened the door they were really surprised.

"Well this is the surprised I wanted everyone to see" she said weakly smiling at them. In front of them stood four nurses each with a little huddle in their arms with a warm blanket.

"Kagome you had quadruplets?" her mom asked as she looked at the four little babies.

"Wow" was what they all could say Sango took one Rin took one Kagome's mom took one and Souta too.

" hey this one already got a name hanged on him or her already" Souta said looking at the little baby moving his hands all over the place his short raven/silver hair just above where human ears would have been with his doggy white ears on the top of his head.

"Yeah that's Inume; the one mama got is Kasha" she said smiling at them.

"If I'm thinking right I would say that that's your name and Inu Yasha's mixed together" Miroku said as Kagome smiled at them.

"Ha yeah that's what I thinking when I was about to have them, I thought it'll be cute" she said blushing.

" it is Kag you delivered four healthy beautiful babies into this world I don't know if I'm suppose to be jealous or happy" Sango said hugging her as Miroku took the little infant from her hands.

"Sango…." He was cute off as everyone glared at him 'aha' he sighed as he looked at the little kid.

"Right know I would appreciate it if you were happy for me ha" Kagome said giggling.

"Okay" she said whipping away her tears.

"So what are the others names, can I name one Tetisha?" everyone looked at Souta.

"Not my kid" they all laughed as they looked at Souta expecting another name.

"How about Sesshy Jr he's been helping out a lot lately" everyone looked at Kagome and she smiled.

"Yeah and one I'll name her Sanru, cuz yall been with me threw everything" Sango hugged her friend again.

"Hey waist isn't that San and Ru stand for Sango and Miroku except the K changed into a R? "She looked at her friend who was just giggling.

"Yep cute couple too, come on don't you agree?" she asked as Sango turned red while looking at Miroku. Miroku just grinned at her.

"Guys sorry but I'm really tired how about we go home and rest" Kagome said about to get up.

"Nope you're staying in the hospital for about two day the kids need a check up and you might need a check up for your self too" her mom said who was now holding Inume.

"Oh man I thought I was going to get a way with it" she whined as everyone laughed.

"Come on we got to let her rest" Souta walked up to her sister and kissed her forehead and everyone else did except the girls they just hugged and said goodbye.

As they opened the door there were a dozen roses outside with Kagome's name curved on it. Sesshy picked up the scent of his brother but didn't do anything as he smiled secretively and took the roses to her.

"Here there were on the door" he said as he basically pushed everyone out of the room.

Kagome looked at the roses yes they had her name on it but who's were they from. She looked at them and opened the little card that was attached to one of the roses. They were real not fake so she smelled then.

"Wow they smell so good" she said as she smiled. She opened the card and started reading it.

"_Hey Kag it's me InuYasha, you're probably wondering why I didn't come to see you instead of just leaving the roses like this. Well to tell you the truth I was….kind of afraid that you were still mad at me but what I'm afraid of is behind a father that's why I haven't' been able to come and check up on you. I know I'm not the one who's suppose to be afraid it's you who's more afraid but I'm sorry I'll sent all the money you need to raise the kids and I'll visit with any changes I get I'm sorry the real reason I can't come back I because……..well you see when you left me I was scared I was hurt I was….I don't know I wasn't thinking straight so I slept with Kikyo "_she closed her eyes for a minute as a tear sided down her face but kept on reading _" you see ……she's pregnant and there could be a change that the baby might be mine I don't want to abandon her either so you can say that I'm stuck in between I know you're strong enough to take care of the babies and Kikyo really needs me right now she's going threw a hard time and I just can't leave her like that so if we do a DNA test once the baby is born and see if it really is mine then I can come back there and live with you. Kagome what I'm basically trying to say is I still love you but I can't leave Kikyo behind either because…..I think I love her too. I'm sorry. So can you send me the pictures of the babies by any change the email is: _InuYashax? (don't** try it I made it up)**

Kagome looked at the letter card or whatever it was now and started crying.

'How could be, how could be…. be that brave to tell me that he loves me and then say he loves another woman? And he's having a baby with her while I have his babies too?' she though as she cried harder and finally fell asleep when she couldn't cry anymore.

It was a week later until Kagome got out of the hospital the kids were healthy eve thought they cried a lot but she handled it all aright. The kids grew up bit by bit even thought they still had to wear name tags she got a hold of it when they were 6 months old. She scent InuYasha the pictures if them when they were little about 5 or 3 months old but by any changes he never dropped by to say hi, how are the kids doing or sent any money to them not that Kagome was worried about the money anyways. Now the kids were one year old running around the house making Kagome the luckiest woman or so others would call her the unluckiest woman on earth but sometimes she just settled on both she had someday the best days and some days the worst days. (I thought I'll give the looks on the kids ha)

_Inume_ has two white little doggy ears on the top of his head he has raven/silver long hair about his waist length and at mostly at all times he's moody. He can be grumpy on mostly rainy days and others mostly on sunny days he's a hyper kid.

_Sesshy Jr_ has two white little doggy ears on the top of his head his hair is mostly silver by that raven still in it from the roots, his hair is waist length but always tied in a low pony tail and is by any changes just like Sesshy he's grumpy most of the time only smiles when he's messing with his sisters or brother and is quiet 24/7 well when his mom's not tickling him then he's quiet halve the time.

_Kasha _has two cute little doggy ears on the top of her head she has raven/silver hair that's all the way down to her ankles, she's hyper mostly all the time and is always annoying someone if no then she's whining about being bored.

_Sanru _spends most of her time either way fighting something or messing with the older brother even throw she doesn't win she's always happy to fight with someone. Her hair is silver has raven roots about as long as where her ankles and is mostly violet (just like San) she's mostly a tomboy basically.

………………….

please review


	13. Chapter 13

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER 13: the meeting

if the stry had a lot of words miss spelled i had to write this withought gramma check my bad

* * *

"Kasha, Inume stop running around come on put on your cloths and them we'll go shopping for food how about that?" Kagome asked as she looked at her two little kids. The kids were now three and knew how to speak but the running and every 5 second shouting was just increasing instead of decreasing. Sango Miroku and Rin had moved out seeing that now Kagome had raised her kids into little people and now had company more than she needed she had suggested she live alone meaning the driver the maids all were gone 'they were going to spoil her kids anyways' so she said. So her mom had let her live on her own with a couple more pleases and whining she had finally agreed on letting her live in that huge house all alone with four kids on the loose. What more could Kagome want the house was full of noises and now she didn't have to feel so lonely anymore she had her kids. Her own little people to talk to whine with and mess around with even thought the family and friends still visited it was fun withought or with them always was and always will. Well that's what Kagome said. 

"Yes Mommy" Kasha said smiling at her mom politely.

"Yes mommy" Inume replied happily.

"Okay now both of you put your cloths on " she said handing each of them a pant/skirt and a shirt/blouse.

"Sanru! Jr comes on!" she shouted up the stairs.

"Coming mommy!" they both shouted as in a minute they were standing next to their mom.

"Okay now come on" she said as she held two hands one of a girl and one of a boy. The quadruplets wore kind of like the same thing. Kasha was a wearing a baby blue a short little jeans skirt with a matching little blouse that looked like a jacket. Sanru was wearing the same design of skirt and a matching blouse except hers was a fading blue. The boys were wearing blue baggy pants and a white T-shirt with a zip up hoodie on top. As they walked out Kagome let go of the kids' hands and locked the house.

"Come on I'll race you to the car!" she said running as they too took off running.

"Ha come on everyone get in your seat and buckle up" she said opening the family car as everyone got in their baby seats and put on the seat belt.

"Mommy how come we never take the limo?" asked Kasha as her mom pulled from outside the garage and backed back to the gate that opened automatically. She pulled back and looked at her daughter who was still waiting for her answer.

"Well mommy doesn't have a driver for that, when we get one we're ride in it to everywhere okay?" she smiled back at her.

"Really mommy?" Kasha's face lightened as her mom smiled at her.

"Yep" and they began their journey to the city to buy something.

"Okay, out everyone" Kagome said as she picked every one to them to the ground.

"Mommy watch out!" Sanru shouted a she ran from her seat and jumped in her mom's hands a couple people stopped and watched as she caught the little kid in her arms and started laughing.

"Coming mommy!" shouted Kasha as she did the same.

"Mommy, mommy my turn" Inume shouted as he walked from the back seat to his mom. Jr was the last one as he just raised his hands for his mommy to pick him up.

"Come on Sesshy at least smile at mommy" she picked him up while closing the door and closing it up with it's remote.

Kagome tickled him as he giggled while trying to pull away her hand.

" okay Sesshy'll smile for mommy" he said at they as they walked in a grocery shop.

"slow down you guys and wait for us!" shouted Kagome as the others started running to the store, Kagome put Jr down so they could catch up with the other little people.

" Mommy Jr hurry up!" shouted Inume as he did a sign for then to hurry.

' Come wait for us!" Kagome said as they stopped by the door while jumping up and down, people looked at them and just smiled at how cute they looked, anyways it wasn't every day you saw quadruplets jumping outside a supermarket.

" okay lets go" she said taking the two nearest hands of the kids and them holding whoever was beside them.

" hold up i got to go get the cart, wait here" she said as she ran outside again to get the car. when she come back she saw them running to the snack isle and smiled.

" kids" she said as she followed them.

" mommy, mommy, can we please get this ! please mommy!" shouted the three kids putting out Jr who was just looking at them bored. Kagome was about to say yes when a little boy with jet black hair ran from down the isle while giggling. he was wearing a buggy blue jean with a baby blue open shirt and a white t-shirt under it.

" hah, you can't catch me hahaha i beat you dad!" he ran while looking back. Kagome smiled at the little kid a turned to look at hers as they were all looking at the little kid at first they were confused then their faces started lighting up.

" come on yeah you can bring them" she said as she turned the cart around.

" ha yeah mommy this kid wants to come along, is that okay mommy" Kagome looked back as shock went threw her body. it was Kikyo. she looked at the little kid back her who was now joined with a shocked InuYasha.

for a while she didn't say anything she just stared then turned to look at what InuYasha was looking at her, her babies...no it was their babies.

"Kisho wait up mommy's going to get mad if you don't stop running in the store you know" InuYasha called out to the little boy.

"hah you can't catch me haha i beat you dad!" he shouted as he ran to the snack isle. he knew he show have been happy with the little boy calling him dad but he couldn't help but feel pain in his heart, every time the little kid called him that he would always stop to think for a minute. he stopped chasing him and started walking as he heard a couple kids call their mommy for some snack.

" ha yeah mommy this kid wants to come along, is that okay mommy?" one kid asked as he turned to look at who was talking. he saw four little babies well they looked about to be three years old, two were girls and two were boys, two had raven/silver hair while the other two had silver/raven hair mostly the roots were raven other than that they had silver hair. the girl who was slender with a business like suit on turned to look at him while the little kids were playing with Kisho. he looked at her Kikyo was by his side looking at her too. he squited his eye trying ti remember where he had seen her before.

'It's...K...Kagome' he though as his mouth dropped now fucusing on the kids. she looked back and didn't say anything but then turned to leave like she was.

" Kasha come on" she sad as if she hadn't seen him or 'his other family'. the little babies looked at her while messing with Kisho as he too got up to look back at him then at Kagome.

" you guys you know me i don't like repeating when i know your cute little ears can hear me ha come on we got shopping to do" she said smiling at them. he lowered his head as the little kids looked at Kisho.

" mommy can we play with him?" the little girl who seemed to be whining looked at her.

" nope you don't know him like i said no talking with strangers" she wagged her forefinger at the little girl as she kinda smiled up at her.

" kay mommy, come Sanru, Sesshy, Inume lets go i wanna get a toy!" she shouted while taking the others three kids' hands in hers. InuYasha was shocked it really was Kagome.

" Kagome wait up!" he shouted as he started following her. the four little quadruplets stopped to look at their mom who had lost her emotions but stopped.

" mommy that stranger knows your name?" Inume asked.

" um...lets go kids i didn't hear anything" she said trying to play it off.

" but mommy that man called you he even knows your name mommy" Sanru held on tight to her mom and the other three did the same thing while looking at InuYasha.

Kagome sighed and turned around to look at him or at least trying.

" what InuYasha?" she asked and by the sound of it, it wasn't 'oh i'm so happy to see you' kinda voice more like 'what the heck do you want'.

" well i wanted to say hi, i mean how you been and the kids and everything?" he asked looking at her as the kids held on tighter to her.

"as you can see we're fine thank you and now if you don't mind i'll be doing my shopping" she said as she looked down at the kids.

" Come on get in the cart everyone" she said as they looked at their now angry mom and jumped in the cart.

" mommy Shesshy wants to know who's that?" Jr looked up at his mom with a curious look in his eyes. Kagome looked back and back at her son.

" i don't want to lie to you but i think it's best you don't know who he is, just think of him as mommy's old friend from school' she said smiling at them as Kasha jumped out of the cart to run to the man.

" ha hi i'm Kasha and thats my brothers and sister" Kasha smiled at him gently as he too smiled back.

" Kasha come back here and sit down i don't appriciate it when you don't listen to mommy" Kagome looked back angry as Kasha held on to InuYasha a little scared.

" sorry mommy, i thought you said he was your old friend aren't you happy to see him mommy?" she asked walking back to the rest of them.

" Kasha please just get in the cart please anyways i thougtht you wanted a toy" she smiled at her as Kasha forgot about everything and smiled too.

" hey whats your name?" Kasha turned to the little boy who was now being carried by his mommy.

" ha I'm Kisho this is my mommy and daddy" he said smiling at the little girl.

" well i'm Kasha and this is Inume, Sanru and Sesshomaru Jr, thats a long name but we call him Jr or Sesshy ha, and this is my mommy but i don't have a daddy" she siad kinda trying to sound sad at the last sentence.

"how about we go to the park after this so the kids can get to know each other better?" asked IuYasha hoping that she would somehow agree.

" yeah mommy, please!" shouted Kasha who was now holding on to her mommy by the arm.

" nope i'll take you to the park tomorrow not today" she said "and not with him around' she added. InuYasha walked to where Kagome was standing being held back by the kids so she was just standing there trying to change their mind about not going to the park.

" mommy please, i wanna go to the park" Kasha whinned while tears started running down her cheeks.

" come on Kagome please i want to know whats been going" he said looking down at her while she on the other hand started pushing that cart while the three family followed her.

"I said no and you know when i saw no mean no" she hissed at him.

" mommy Sesshy wants to go to the park too"

"yeah please mommy" Kagome looked at the kids closed her eyes and sighed.

" okay once we get home then you can play with Shippo and the others deal?" she smiled at them as they laughed up at her.

" ha okay mommy!" they all shouted as Kasha looked back at Kisho who as laughing at his mom.

"mommy can Kisho and his mommy and daddy come too" she looked at the kids as if they were seriuos as they all did their puppy face up at her.

" no" she said but the eyes only become bigger and rounder.

"slow down you guys!" shouted Kagome while carrying two bags of grocery.

"kay mommy, can we go get Shippo?" Sanru asked as she stopped to look at her mom.

" okay just make sure his dad comes with you or something" she said as the ran to the next house wish was nearest to their house.

" Shesshy would you please go with Sanru?" she asked smiling at him. he didn't say anything as he ran after his sister and they started competing.

" he's so much like Sesshomaru" InuYasha said as he looked at the two twins and smiled.

" i guess" she said as she opened the door.

" mommy i wanna change" Kasha stood beside her mom looking up at her with her lips poured out.

"okay ask Inume if he wants to change too" she said while entering the house and InuYasha and Kikyo following them.

"well this is my house" she said smiling at the.

" it's beautiful" Kikyo said smiling at her.

"well it's not the best since i have kids to deal with but i try my best" she picked up Kasha as Inume and Kisho busted into the house while breathing heavily.

"you wanna change too Inume?" she asked smiling at him.

" ha yep!" he jumped up into her arms.

" okay come on" she said while walking to the living room.

" come on and have a seat" she said looking back Kikyo and InuYasha" I'll go change this two I'll be down in a minute" she said smiling one last time then going up the stairs.

InuYasha sat down on the couch while looking around the house was big and empty, there was a screen T.V in front of them with. the house inside was painted baby blue and some of the things in the house mostly in the living room were baby blue. the house was three storied up and mostly empty.

" Yasha?" he turned to look at Kikyo who by his suprise wasn't being bossy or anything.

"what?" he asked siting down on he couch as she sat next to him putting her hands in her almost are lab.

"do you think she's mad?" he looked at her for a while. he put his hand around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

" don't worry about it, anyways she ain't mad at you" he kissed her forehead and released her. he looked up only to find amber eyes looking at his. he looked at the little boy trying to remeber who he was.

"Sesshy?" he asked as the boy looked closer to him.

" who are you, mommy was mad when she saw you why?" he asked as he backed away a little.

" well..."he was about to say ' couse i'm your dad who ran away' but another little kid who was now dressed in a buggy boy pant and a tight blouse ran to him and threw herself in his arms.

" ha" she laughed looking up at him.

"Inume! come here you gotta change too!" he heard Kagome shout shout as the little boy ran up the stairs. as if on cue the two little kids who went to get Shippo opened the door with a little kid who had red hair held in a pony tail with elf like ears with buggy looking cloths with a smug look on his face.

" ha this time i won" he said as he looked at InuYasha who was looking at him funny " and who are you?" he asked while walking to InuYasha who was getting irritated.

"and who do YOU think you are, coming in here as if you own this house" InuYasha said looking at him angry.

" well you don't either so you shouldn't be even saying anything at least i've been here longer than you" the little boy said crossing his hands across his chest.

" ow, Jr what was that for!" the red head looked at other boy who was looking at him funny.

"stop braging if it isn't for mommy i would have kicked the both of you out a long time ago" the little boy said as he stated walking up the stairs and Sanru followed him. InuYasha looked after the kid as the door opened again revealing Sango, Miroku a angry Sesshy with Rin. they both looked at him as he did the same thing.

" InuYasha what are you doing here?" Miroku asked as he walked to him.

" i met Kagome in the supermarkt and we come back here" he said as if it wasn't a big deal only to fin a heavy fist on the top of his head. he looked up to find his brother looking angry at him.

" what the heck was that for?" he asked as his brother glared at him.

" you left her with your kids and when she old you the kids were ours you still didn't come back and now you think you're going to make everything all better with you other family here?!" he hissed at him. he put his hand on his head to rub it but didn't do anything as he looked at Kikyo then on the couch trying to avoid everyones stare.

" forget what i said just don't try interact with her got it" Shesshy said as he went to sit on another place far away from his pathetic brother.

" okay, oh hey everyone i didn't know you were coming over" she said as a tired Souta walked int to the house while glaring at the others.

" um...and Souta, what happened to you?" she asked as he walked to the others still glaring at them.

" they left me outside the gate and i had to stomp until it opened since you looked where people pass by" he said more like hissed looking at the others.

" ha my bad i usually don't close it" she said nervously.

" suuure" he said glaring at her too "oh hey InuYasha long time no see, what are you doing here anyways" he said ignoring the others.

" um...i guess to see how Kagome's doing" he said as the boy nodded his head as if he understood.

" okay so have you met your quadruplets, they cool right?" he said sitting in between him and Kikyo who hadn't said anything except the little talk with InuYasha.

"yeah they are" he said smiling as the 5 kids ran down the hall.

" Sango!"

"Roku!"

"Sesshy!

"Uncle Souta!"

"feh" Jr said as everyone else called out making the calling stop.

"hey everyone" Sango said as she gave everyone of them a hug except the jet haired little boy. she picked him up to look at him.

" who's baby is this?" she asked looking at Kikyo and InuYasha.

"it's Kikyos" InuYasha said as Kikyo glared at him.

" so he isn't he yours?" Sango asked still looking at the little kid.

" he don't look like me so i don't know" he said as the little kid looked at them confused.

"okay weird family so has Kagome told you all the quadruplets?" Sango smiled at the little kid as she put him down and ran to his mom.

"no" he said looking at Kagome from the corner of his eyes.

" okay, come here kids" Sango said as he called the twins.

"kay Sango" the three said as Sesshy had landed on Sr.

"this is Inume, the oldest twin his name comes from your name and Kagome's, Inu and Me" Sango said lifting the little kid up as he started giggling. he nodded his head and smiled as Sango put the little boy down who wanted to be picked up again.

" go say hi to him" Sango said as Inume looked at InuYash who was smiling at him. he ran to him and hugged him while laughing and sat on his lab.

"and that is Sesshy Jr, come here Jr" Sango said as he called for the little boy. Sesshy Sr ptu him down as he ran to Sango.

" and this is Sesshy Jr he's the second oldest, and his name well comes from him" she said pointing so Sesshomaru. Jr walked to him and sat next to him.

"me next, me next" shouted Kasha as Sango picked her up.

" and this is Kasha her names comes from KAgome and inuyaSHA" she said putting her down "she's the third oldest, go say hi to him" she gave her a little push as Sango looked down to see Sanru trying to tie her shoes.

" and this is Sandru, ha" the little kid looked at Sango confused but started laughing.

" her name comes from me and Miroku except instead of the K at Miroku's name she changed it into a R" Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was smiling.

"okay" he said nodding his head as the little girl walked to him.

"so who's he?" asked Inume as they all heard Kagome gasp.

"um...i'll tell you after we're done playing, anyways this is Kikyo and that's Kisho my son" he said getting up while holding the two twins.

"well nice to see you again Kikyo" Sango said as she smiled at him.

" yeah" Miroku and Kagome said Sesshy just 'fehed' and crossed his arms.

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha with a fown on her face.

'it's a about time anyways' she thought as she smirked evily. Kagome cought the smirke and looked out where she was looking at. she leaned down where only Kikyo would hear her.

'you hurt either one of them i'll make sure i have you head before you can try anything' she whsipered to her and got up to leave. Sesshy Sr had herd her, he glared at Kikyo and smirked as he walked outside to watch his pathetic brother play with the kids.

* * *


	14. daddy? yes daddy

MISSUNDERSTOOD

Chapter 14: daddy? yes daddy!

Sorry everyone about the kik and inu thing and mostly the dna so I'mma explain everything in this chap and sorry young kag, ha this chapter is comply all about kag and inu, about time yeah I know ha, now I'mma shut up and you read. this is sweet at the very end i dunno everyon i guess missed a little inuxkag alitle and so did i so i mad it ver speacial anywyas we got some kiko pashing a speacial for every kikio hater so enjoy! ha

very long thought but inmpotant infor in this very long chapt but very good vuz it's kikio pashing and inuxkag!

* * *

Kagome sighed and looked down at the four little kids looking at him with those innocent look in them. 

"Pweeeze mommy" Inume said his eyes becoming rounder.

"Fine but this out to be the last thing I'll do for you four" she said as they all smiled at her.

"Love you mommy" they said as Sesshy Jr raised his hands for her to pick him up.

"Aren't you going to play with the others?" she looked at him and smiled.

"Nope I'm going to stay here with mommy" he said smiling at her.

"I thought he doesn't smile at all" the little boy hide in Kagome's hair when he heard him speak

"You're scaring him, and yeah but only for me, anyways where is Kikyo?" she looked at him curiously as he just shrugged his shoulder

"I don't really care where she goes" she looked at him funny and sat down next to him while Jr. lay in her arms.

"Oh what happened to, I think I love her thing?" she asked trying to imitate him. He shrugged his shoulder and kept quite while looking at the ground with the soda held in both hands.

"you know the only reason you and your kid is staying is because my kids right?" she asked a s she got up "anyways it's time I get started on dinner, Jr how about you stay with daddy for a minute" oops, the little kid looked at her confused while she just looked like she made the biggest mistake ever.

"Mommy?" she looked down at the kid while his head titled to the side looking up at her.

"Oh no I mean how about you stay here while mommy…um let's see make dinner, yeah that's what I said" she said while doing while hand sighs as he just looked at her still confused.

"You don't really think you can play it off with him do you?" Kagome looked up angry. She really hated that voice she what's over not Want to hear that voice no matter what.

"You do not tell me what to do or not, Jr wanna help mommy make some food okay, I'll make rawman while I'm at it' she smiled sweetly at the little boy. ' thank god he can do anything as long as rawman is involved' she thought as she walked to the kitchen only to hear someone following her. She looked back to find Kikyo looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"You think he's goanna side with you now, after all I did win him and you loosed" she said while Kagome looked at her angry but then her face changed.

"You can have him for all I care" Kikyo walked closer and bent down to Jr. the kid held tight to his mommy while letting out a slightly whimper of fear.

"Jr?" she asked sweetly making Kagome just sick of it.

"Don't you want your daddy?" she asked as he let go of kagome just a bit.

"Uh-huh" he nodded his head while she smirked even more.

"Well that's your father by the couch, how about you go say hi while I talk to your…..mommy" she said getting up smirking at Kagome while slightly titling her head.

"No I don't have a daddy" Jr said holding on tight to his mom. Kagome smirked at Kikyo whose smile frowned.

" you do no tell me or my kids what to do got that, the only person I think, you think you have control over is him and he only go out with cuz you look a little like me you idiot" she said while turning around.

"oh but we had s……" there was a SLAP that echoed the house as Kagome looked at Kikyo who was now holding on tight to her cheek as InuYasha ran to them a smirk that played on his face turned into serious face when he got there.

"What's going on here?" her asked standing behind kikyo. She looked back at him and pointed to Kagome who looked really angry. She tried to lay on his chest but pulled her back to look at her.

"kikyo you shouldn't start fights, we're her guests, and she offered us to stay……." He was cut off when Kagome looked at him while saying.

"The kids offered because they liked Kisho other than that I would have thrown you out when you got inside this house" she said glaring at them.

"Yeah and you should be nice to them as their guests" he said while letting go of her.

"Sorry Kagome I guess we should leave anyways" he said as he felt something pulling on his leg.

He looked down, back at Kagome who was as surprised as he was.

"Are you my daddy?" the little boy asked looking up at him.

"Um….." he looked at Kagome who was facing the other side.

"See we have the same ears and we have the same hair color and mommy said so early and that lady said so" he said looking up at him. He again looked at Kagome had just a sad look on her face.

"Well….see I don't…..me and you mom…….." he looked at Kagome for help 'what if I mess up again?' he asked again looking at Kagome desperate 'does she want them to know that I'm the father?' he asked as again as he looked at the little boy. He picked him up and smiled at him.

'I…..I want to be his father?' he thought as he hugged him 'I want to be a father' he thought again as he pulled the unsmiling kid again to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm your father" he looked at Kagome as she just let out a faint smile at him and walked to the kitchen. He smiled as he walked her walk away not noticing the glare from kikyo.

"Honey?" InuYasha didn't answer he was still staring at Kagome who was now in the open kitchen looking for something.

"HONEY!" The girl shouted as he looked at her annoyed with a 'what now' look on his face.

"Don't give me that look, sweetie I need a favor from you" she smiled innocently at him.

"What about?" he asked as she got out a paper while smiling.

"I need you to sign here,put my name" she smiled at him his eyes had somehow gone back to Kagome, not even hearing what she said, now all he could think about was Kagome.

'She's so sweet, nice build cute face, big hips' he was out of his fantasy when he head Kikyo say something about signing a paper. He didn't give much care into it so he just signed. _Kagome._ Yep he was that interested in her, Kikyo just caring about whatever name on the paper.

'Yes! I finally got him after years!' Kikyo shouted as she smiled.

"baby I don't think I can really stay, you know I made Kagome all mad and now I don't feel right staying" Kikyo said while acting like she was all sorry and shit 'I think you can stay while me a Kisho head home, I mean you two did use to go out, maybe you can both get to know each better again and start over" she said as he finally turn to her with 'you two can get to know each other'.

"Huh?" he turned to her with a confused look on his face "what are you trying to say?" he asked while she looked aside.

"I want us to…..break up" he looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"we were ever going out?" she looked at him angry.

"InuYasha"' she said dangerously.

"Yes?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't you use that tone with me" she said pointing her forefinger at him.

"I can use any tone I want with you so just be quiet" he said while Kagome looked at them but didn't mind too much about it.

"Agggrrr fine we're over!" she shouted making the little boy held on tight to InuYasha who glared at kikyo for that.

"Like I said we never were going out" when Kagome heard that she couldn't help but smile.

"What about the baby?" she asked at the verge of busting up.

"We can do a DNA on him, as a matter of fact bring Naroku with you tomorrow and we're do it tomorrow and by the time I'm out of here I better find nothing that belongs to you at my house! Got it!" he shouted they heard Kagome laugh at the background. They turned to look at her while she turned to look back at them.

" oh my bad it's just that this show….I was thinking about this show I watched and it was funny because it involved people like you two" she said laughing half the way.

"Come on Kag you can't fool anyone that you're laughing at us" InuYasha said smiling making kikyo pissed.

"InuYasha I was talking to you, I mean what about all this time we've been together doesn't that mean anything?" he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"you mean all this time you've been wasting my time and money on yourself and that kid" Kikyo slapped him. Kagome walked from the kitchen stood right dead in the middle of them and slapped Kikyo for the second time that day and hard.

"You do not slap him in front of me got it hoe!" she hissed at him "I'm the only one who have a right to slap him got it! He is my babies' daddy and he is mine! Got it bitch" InuYasha couldn't help but smirk at that comment. She turned to him slapped him lightly on the face making him look confused wheather why she had slapped him or why she had slapped him lightly, he knew she would have slapped him harder than that for all the madness and everything.

"and as for you, you better go take care of that baby if he is yours if he's not then you both better find who the father is!" she shouted pointed at the both "and if you plan on arguing some more take it somewhere else when you're done them come back" she said walking to the kitchen as if it was no big deal, then again she deals with four kids.

"I'm out of here" Kikyo said as she walked the stairs where her son was at and dragged him down stairs while all the other kids running down stairs with her.

"Mommy the lady she's taking Kisho" Kasha ran to her mom as she picked her up.

"That's his mommy, she has the right to kind of do that" she said while shaking her head, in a minute the door shut and the house become quiet.

"Kasha stay with your daddy for a minute mommy got a make food" Kagome put her down while she looked at her confused.

"Yep that's your daddy not Kisho's, we don't know who's Kisho's daddy is….yet" she mumbled the last sentence but they all heard her.

"Daddy!" He three shouted while they all hanged up on him.

"So is it okay if I stay here until she calms down, I don't want to see her again" he said as if it was a disgusting thing.

"Yeah and kids seems to like you" she smiled back at them.

In about 30 minutes later Kagome called them in for dinner. Everybody sat where they liked to sit except for the four kids who had to sit on their high chair.

"So how did you feed them when they were little?" he asked looking up at them, they half eating while half messing with their food well some of them. Inume was eating while the three just kind messed around with some biscuits Kagome had given them.

" see Inume was the first in everything, I made a routine for them so when I do something I always did it one at a time, see it's almost time for Sesshy to star eating" she said looking at her hand watch.

"Mommy Sesshy wants to eat" he said as she smiled at him and gave him his food while Inume now started messing around. Kasha ate next then Sanru who InuYasha thought it wasn't fair for her to be last in everything.

"Well they're use to it, the only thing they eat the same time is….." she didn't finish it.

"Dessert mommy!" they all shouted as she turned to InuYasha who was smiling at them. Kagome gave them the cake she had make already and sat down finishing her own food and taking a peace of the cake.

"So I guess I have a good family?" he asked as she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess" she said messing with her cake. When they were done eating Kagome read a book while all the kids sat in InuYasha's arms. By the time the story was over the kids were asleep, Kagome picked up two kids and InuYasha picked up two to their room. InuYasha had the boys while Kagome had the girls.

"Okay all done, where do I sleep?" InuYasha asked as he looked around while Kag stood there against the wall just looking around.

"you can sleep that guest room right next to my room I guess, it's about the only one that's got settings and everything or you can grab a pillow and sleep on the couch on a blanket and some sheets and get yourself a room, you can paint it and make yours" she said as she started walking to her room. He followed her.

"No I think I'll take the guest room for now, maybe all that can happen tomorrow" he said as he yawned 'I don't think I'm gonna sleep anyways" he said as she looked at her.

"Why you look tired" she said while turning the knob to her room while he did the same to his room.

"I work almost every day to morning so isn't not easy for me to switch on and off" he said opening his room.

"I guess anyways see ya tomorrow" she said opening her door and going in.

In about an hour or something Kagome was still awake looking at the ceiling.

'why I'm I not mad at him even worse I have him sleeping next to my room, danm I can't believe this" she closed her eyes and got out of bed walking down stairs she found the dinner light on.

"I could have sworn I turned this light off " she mumbled as she saw a figure sitting by the table drinking something.

"InuYasha?" she asked walking closer to him.

"Yeah I told you I couldn't sleep" he said chuckling a little.

"Well neither could I, I guess we're on the same subject" she said sitting a cross from him. She smiled at her as he did the same.

"Kagome?" he asked as he looked on the water he was drinking.

"Yeah wass up?" she asked as she still looking at him.

"Um when I was arguing with kikyo why did you say that I was yours, I mean not that I have a problem with it…..I'm just wondering aren't you mad at me" she looked at him a smile on her face but later on frowned.

"Yeah I'm mad but it's a stupid thing to be mad about anyways its half my fault" she said as he looked at her kind of surprised, but he smiled at her.

"Yasha?" she asked looking at him as he gasped but just smiled at her.

"What?" he asked as she started blushing.

"Don't what me now come here stand up" she said while stand up. He shrugged his shoulders Kagome hadn't noticed that he was wearing his buggy pants with no shirt on. She blushed even more when she saw his chest and 6 pack, but she put that aside as she moved closer to him and hugged him. He looked at her at first then realized how much he missed her behind in his arms. He brought his hands around her as he hugged her tight to himself and breathed in her scent while kissing her head.

"I missed you" she said looking up at him while he looked down at her with a gently smile on his face. He leaned down and pecked her lips.

"you don't know how much it killed me with ought you, every day was like going to hell little by little, that's why I started working every day so I would have to deal with that bitch" he said as she giggled making him smile his heart just beating fast 'no one makes my heart beat this fast except you kag' he thought as he hugged her again, just her against him was enough. They stood like that for a while but for them it meant everything to them.

* * *

the next chapter might go on from that and explain about why he didn't do the DNA when he said he would, i thought it was too long to add that in and it'd 4 int he morning so i hope you enjoyed the special and revew please and there will be more kikio pashing ha see ha on the next chap!

* * *


	15. DNA screw up

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER 15: the DNA screw up.

Well answers everyone. Um…..sorry about talking so long I was busy and the computer was available till today well enjoy anyways.

* * *

Last time.

"you don't know how much it killed me with ought you, every day was like going to hell little by little, that's why I started working every day so I would have to deal with that bitch" he said as she giggled making him smile his heart just beating fast 'no one makes my heart beat this fast except you Kag' he thought as he hugged her again, just her against him was enough. They stood like that for a while but for them it meant everything to them.

Okay now on with the present.

* * *

"InuYasha let go I got ask you some questions" she giggled as she pushed him back a little.

"Sorry, I got caught up a little" he blushed as he let go of her and sat down as she sat where she was.

"It's okay so I want to know is Kisho you're baby or you never did the D.N.A?" he looked at her and looked aside as Kagome rolled her eyes and frowned.

"InuYasha you promised me a lot of things which never happened I was looking forward to that one" she said as he looked at her guilty.

"Arg never mind I'm going to sleep" she got up angry but she was pulled back when eh grabbed her wrist and sat her in his lab.

"What now you gonna tell me you have another kid with her!" she shouted as he covered her mouth and shook his head.

"No, I don't know what happened, I was so positive that I was going to do it when he was born but Kikyo looked like she needed so much help that I staid, don't know I guess I felt half responsible for that" she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You acted as if I didn't have your kids, don't forget she had one kid and I had four of your kids and what did I get a break up letter telling me that you were in love with some other bitch" he looked at her and hugged her tight to him to calm her down.

" I'm sorry I guess I was just caught up in between you and her, and you both do or maybe have my kids I know you do but I don't know bout Kikyo and I guess I just can't leave Kisho like that he might be my son too, we're find out tomorrow" he said he heard her take a deep breath and calmed down slightly pushing her so he could looked t her face he smiled at her.

"You forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"No" she got up and ran up the stairs while he watched her. he closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands while he took a deep breath.

"InuYasha get your ass up!" he heard a shout as he quickly shot his head up. He looked up and saw Kagome looking down at him with Kikyo, Kisho and Naroku who he raised his eye brow at and whipped his face.

"What?" he asked sleepy while still rubbing his eyes.

"They're here for the test" she said and walked to the kitchen, he looked at her and shook his head slowly.

"Hold up I got take a shower" he said as Kikyo threw him a bag if cloths. He grabbed them and ran up the stairs.

"Kagome?" he stopped just a above the stairs and looked down as she turned to look at him.

"Where are the kids?" she looked at him funny and went on with her food in the kitchen.

"They went to day care where else" she said.

'Damn she's till mad' he thought as he walked to the bathroom. When he was done he was wearing a gray suit pant and a blue dress shirt on top with black dress shoes.

"Okay ready" he said walking down the stairs.

"Eat first sweetie" Naroku threw Kikyo a look then at InuYasha who raised his eye brow at both of them. He didn't say anything he just sat down and looked around noticing that Kagome wasn't there.

"Where's …." He turned to look at Kikyo who had cut him.

"She's taking a shower she said she wanted to come too" she was looking at her food.

"Okay" he said and went on eating their food. Kagome come back to the table while holding her hair up and her business suit on.

"So when are yall going" she said as she stood there with some papers in her hands.

"I thought you were coming?" InuYasha said looking angry at Kikyo who shrugged her shoulder at him.

"No I have work today that's why I took the kids to day care" she said walking to the kitchen and out with a smoothie, she threw a key to InuYasha and grabbed a set of keys and looked back at him.

"Well make sure you close the door when you get out" she said and hurried off to the door.

"And good luck" she called out and closed the door.

"Come on we have to go this takes two days to get the results" InuYasha said getting up.

They got to the hospital where their were taken into this little room they took the sleeping Kisho's blood, Inu Yasha's and Naraku's and told them that the doctor would called them in about two days.

Later on that week.

"Arg when are they coming back! You know I'm ready to take over that losers live when he realizes that the kid ain't his" Kikyo snuggled to Naroku "but of course we took care of that" he looked down at her and smiled.

"Why do you need his money anyway, I thought we decided to give up on his ass anyways?" he asked as he looked at the little baby in his arms.

"I don't know I need to make him suffer" she said as she got up and grabbed a whole lot of popcorns and a remote.

"He has Kagome that girl is as rich as he is, she owns a company too you know" he said she looked at him.

' so I'll do her the same if I have to" she said as the phone went off.

"I'll get it" she said getting up and putting the phone to her ear.

"Yes" she said grumpily.

"oh this is doctor Sui and I have your results and Naroku I believe is the father" Kikyo's mouth dropped " where did doctor Onigumo go he was our doctor not you" she said angry.

"Calm down miss Kikyo, we would have given you the same results he was sick so I took his place" she said laughing gently. Kikyo feeling angry she waited her last request before hanging up.

" that bitch told InuYasha that he's not that brats father, arg I'm so screwed, oh well at least we got that contrast of ours" she said smiling sweetly at him, he returned a not so sure smile at her and shook his head not believing her. Little did she know...ha?

* * *

please review 


	16. letter screw up

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER 16: the letter screw up!

I'M SORRY? Yeah I'm very sorry I've been lazy a little bit ……….yeah maybe a lot but I had some problems I had to deal with. Okay enjoy please!

* * *

"Sesshy! Kasha! Inume! Sanru! Park day!" Kagome shouted a she walked down the halls of the kids' room. 

"Hey wake up you guys!" she shouted as she walked into the girls' room.

"But mommy" Kasha whined while peeking from her pink blanket.

"Come on eat breakfast everyone's favorite!" she said as they both got up and starting to jump on the bed.

"Ha I want some waffles" Kasha said while running out of the room.

"Great and Sanru got you some cherry muffin" the girl's face light up and ran out of the room.

"Ha I'm right behind you!" she shouted and ran out following her kids. She let the girls' run down stairs while she went to the boys' room which she saw an extra bodies on one bed.

"Hey you guys did you decide to sleep on Shessy's bed today?" she asked getting on the bed.

"Mommy you're sleeping on me!" Inume whined while peeking up from the blanket.

"Mommy! Daddy and Inume took over my bed!" Sesshy said while he jumped into her hands.

"Daddy's sleeping with you?" she asked her eye brow rose while the silver haired honyuo raised his head up to look at him X.

"Hey" he said kinda nervous. She looked at him her eye brow raised; he just stared back with a kinda apologizing look on his face.

"Just get up and eat already" she said as she walked out with Sesshy. Of all the twins the most that was always picked up had to be Sesshy and InuYasha was kinda curios about that.

"Hey how come you're always caring Sesshy and not the others?" he followed her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Well cuz he's always quiet and the only person who can make him laugh is me and when he's messing with anyone, but he's more of a mamma's boy and I enjoy having him around while the others mess up everything in their path" she said as he raised an eye brow at her.

"Okay" he said confused.

"But Inume seems like he's a mamma's boy?" he said as she looked back at him while Sesshy hide behind his mom's neck.

" yeah but he's a mamma's boy when he's grumpy and lately he looks like he's been happy and trust me when they all decide to have a bad day I happen to have the worst everyone wants mommy and money's got only two hands while they're four of them" she said with a laugh.

"Well you are strong when it comes to that kind of business" he said chuckling at her. They walked to the kitchen talking about kids and how they've been since they broke up even thought they never hit the subject of them breaking up but they were around it but never touching it.

"WOW!" Sesshy looked at where his mom was looking at he chuckled and wiggled out of his mom's hands.

"you guys hat happened, when I said come and eat breakfast I didn't say come and mess with the water's he said as he walked careful to the kitchen not to slip, Sesshy as already in there and starting with the water again.

"You guys stop" she tried to make them stop and found herself enjoying it. She took hold of the hose and started spraying everyone including InuYasha who didn't believe what he was seeing. Kagome was laughing like it was the end of the world and the kids were laughing at him too, he got mad well not mad, mad but a smirk appeared on his face when he looked at his family.

"You guys are soo dead" he ran to Kagome and took the hose out of her hands and started spraying everybody while they giggled laughed ran to the carpet not to fall down. Now they were in the living roman d it was wet. InuYasha got the change of tackling the laughing Kagome to the wet carpet and sat on top of her.

"Yasha, let go …… (Laughs)….Yasha my stomach hurts!" she laughed more as he tickled her and spraying the kids and holding some of them to tickle them.

"Daddy!" Sesshy laughed while trying to escape "daddy let go my tummy hurts!" he shouted while taking a deep breath.

"Yeah Yasha" Kagome said as, he let go of the to and ran for the girl while spraying Inume.

He tickled everyone and sprayed everyone until they were tired. They were all laying on the wet carpet which the two parents hadn't noticed ever since they started messing around with a green hose coming from outside into he house.

"Hey you guys get up" Kagome finally sat up and looked around.

"Damn" she said looking around the whole down stairs was like a pool.

"I didn't notice this" she said getting up to look around, the whole down stairs was wet and cold.

"This suck, come on everyone we got to call some kinda company that can help this" she said walking to the phone; bad ting is it was kinda well too wet and almost shocked her.

"Come on lets go to my apartment it has one huge room and the baby's room the kids can sleep there until all this mess is straighter up. And I have to go back to work tomorrow anyway" he said smiling at them. Sesshy walked over to him and raised his hands to be picked up; he picked him up and smiled at him while he turned to look at Kagome.

"Come on back light we're going to my place" he smirked at Kagome and walked to the stairs.

"Come on you aren't planning on staying on this wet place are you?" she looked at him and rolled her eyes while following him.

In about 30 minutes they were backed and ready to go.

"Okay everyone in mommies' car, I'm leaving mine here if it's okay with you" he said smiling at him while the four twins ran into the car.

"Yeah as long as you don't have to live with me no more I'll be fine" he frowned at her and got in the front after putting the kids in their seats.

"Well I don't know but……..o well as long as I get to everyone I'm okay with it" he said as she pulled the car back the kids giggling in the back seats. In about one our and a little lost until InuYasha got behind the wheels they got to InuYash's apartment which was pretty big from the outside and all the people moving everything out well didn't make it any better. InuYasha got out of the car running to the people moving his stuff not Kikyo's but HIS STUFF!

"what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked as he saw Kikyo and Kisho who laughed and wiggled out of her grasp getting out of the apartment later on Naroku followed who had a frown on his face but he always has a frown.

"InuYasha…….and you, what a surprise to see you" she said her hands crossed while he picked up Kisho.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked as the little boy looked up at him with a surprise look on his face.

"Daddy?" he asked but he wasn't listing he was pissed off.

"I'm moving MY stuff out, what else and that company don't count on going back there you're fired?" he raised his eye brow and laughed little.

" just because you found out that Kisho wasn't mine you now you plan on doing what with My company, the last time I remember it was still mine" he said as a matter of fact.

"Well this doesn't say so" she said pulling out a white peace of paper.

"Kay me read it to you….baby" she said that last word as f she was forced.

"I by the name of InuYasha Taisho dear for present this company to my one and only true love Kikyo, and I also present everything I know to her.

Kikyo signature: a signature of Kikyo was seen there with some hearts around it I guess.

InuYash's signature: InuYash's signature was seen there too.

I'm positive that I want to give everything I own to: Kagome:

"What!" Kikyo said when she saw that name. Kagome looked at InuYasha confused; he just looked at her and smirked.

"What did you think that you were actually going to get away with this, Tomorrow I'm taking you to court" he said pointing at her "get my things in the house!" the movers mumbled a about bothering them and started the opposite of where they were going.

"come Kagome, lets go Kikyo out of my property" he said and walked off while he heard 'I can't believe I use to date him' but didn't day anything he just looked back where Kagome was walking with the kids while he still carried Kisho with him, his parents not even remembering that he wasn't with them.

* * *

sry gtg but i'm gonna start it there on 


	17. banned from him

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER 17:banned from him

sorry eveyone my computer kinda got cutt off internet for a long time so i couldn't update hope you enjoy R&R please

sorry again!

* * *

"Ah this bed is so comfortable" Kagome threw herself on the bed as she closed her eyes resting on the bed.

"Hey don't forget I'm here too" InuYasha walked inside the room and sat in the bed "the kids went to sleep alright" he said smiling at her. She sat up and raised an eye brow at him. Kikyo had come back Kisho when he fell asleep so it was just the four kids now even thought they did get mad when he left.

"I can't believe it took you that long to put the kids to sleep" she said as he looked at her funny.

"What do you mean there're three years old and there're four and I'm just one" she looked lamely at him and shook her head in disappointment.

"I told you the kids have a Patten, if you started by Inume wasn't he the first one to fall asleep?" she looked at him as he thought about for a second and shook his head yes.

" see if you started the Patten like I told you the kids would have gone to sleep along time ago, anyway I was enjoying the bath so I don't mind as long as they get up for day care tomorrow" she said getting ready to sleep.

"And by the way you blanket is on the couch" she got under the bed and smiled at him while he just frowned.

"Aren't you coming to court with me?" he asked before she could turn off the lights.

"No that isn't my problem she's our girl and I have nothing to do with anything" she said and clapped her hands together but the lights didn't turn off.

"How do you turn your lights off?" she asked looking at him with her eye brow raised.

"By turning off the switch" he said looking at her as if she as restarted.

"Oh then can you turn it off for me while you're heading out?" she asked as if he was her personal servant.

"Kagome stop treating me like that" he said angry vein appearing on the top of his head and his ears turning a light red.

"Well you didn't treat me any better so get I'm sleepy I got work tomorrow anyway" she said and covered her head. InuYasha shook his head as he walked out of the room and turned off the lights. Kagome took the blanket off of her head and watched him as he walked out of the room, she sighed and started thinking and in no time she was asleep.

"Ha mommy! Wake up!" Kagome opened her eyes and looked around finding four little kids looking at her all dressed up.

"What time is it?" she asked looking for a watch looked over at the nightstand she saw that it was 9 o'clock.

"so are you guys ready for school, wait till I'm done staking a shower okay?" she got out of bed and smiled at them looking around the room at first them went into the closet that was near by. She found all her cloths in there and hanged she looked a little confused but didn't take it as anything. She took a towel to the bathroom with her and closed the door as all four kids sat on the bed just mumbling about stuff.

"Hey you guys is mommy awake yet?" InuYasha peeked from the door.

"Yes, she's taking a bath" Inume said but not as hyper as always.

"What wrong are you okay?" InuYasha asked as he sat next t him and sat him on his lab.

"Yes. But I don't wanna go to day care" he whined.

"You have to Sessy?" he said as Inume looked at him strange like 'I'm the one who needs attention not him'. InuYasha realized his mistakes as Sesshy looked at him like 'what…'

"I mean Inume" he said smiling goofy at them.

"Okay all done, have you guys eaten yet?" Kagome didn't notice InuYasha sitting there who as now turning a very dark shade of red. She was in nothing but a baby blue towel her hair held up high. Kagome heard the kids laughing she turned around finding a red InuYasha staring at her, she held the towel tight to her body and let out a scream.

"Get out!" she shouted lucky she didn't throw anything at him because of the babies. InuYasha got up as quick as possible and ran out of the room while the kids laughed at him and followed him.

"Idiot" Kagome angry mumbled as she walked to the closet to get her cloths.

In about five minutes Kagome walked out with a short jeans skirt and a pink blouse with a jeans little jacket on top her hair left free and a pink purse by her side.

"Okay did InuYasha give you some thing to eat?" Kagome asked as he saw the kids sitting on the couch all watching some cartoons.

"Yeah, he made us some rawman" the kids laughed as InuYasha looked at Kagome kinda nervous and blushing at the same time.

"Well at least he tried but next time do not give my kids that kind of breakfast" she said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay come on lets go kids" Sesshy looked at his mom in thinking.

"Mommy today's Monday you don't go to work" Kagome looked at Sesshy with a sweat drop but remember that she wasn't supposed to go to work.

"Well that a load off of my shoulder funny he knows my schedule more than I do.

"So are you coming to the court with me?" InuYasha asked as he looked at her pleading.

" um sure why not, come on kids lets go to court and see what daddy's X-girl will be faced with" Kagome said happily as InuYasha frowned.

"She wasn't my girlfriend to start with" he said as Kagome looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Come on lets go we should be there by ten" he said as he got up grabbing the keys with him. The rest followed him outside as he closed the door before walking to the car with the others.

"Mommy?" Kagome looked back.

"What is it?" she asked smiling at Sesshy.

"What is 'cort'"? He asked trying hid best to pronounce the word.

"Court honey, that why when someone does something bad they go there to discuss it and if you lose the argument you get punished" she said trying her best to describe the word to the baby.

"Does when Inume breaks the cups count mommy?" Sanru asked as Kasha laughed pointing at their older brother.

"No honey you have to do something bad, really bad, something that's against the law" she said as Inume hmped at his little brother and sisters.

"Mommy what's a law?" Kasha looked up.

"Oh I know like if you beat up someone would that be counted as a really, really bad thing?" Sanru asked wiggling in her chair.

"Honey stop doing that, that the tenth chair I've bough for you" Kagome sighed 'what made me answer the question in the first place' she though as she heard InuYasha laughing.

"And what are you laughing at?" she turn to him as he stopped laughing.

"Nothing" he said his words we loose so he was yet again laughing at her.

"Mommy does it?" Sanru asked

"Yes it does Kasha" InuYasha said as Kagome looked at him warily.

"Her name is Sanru" she said dangerously.

"Yeah Kasha has white and black hair daddy just like you and momma" Sanru laughed at her dad's mistake.

"Yeah daddy Sanru has white hair likes yours" InuYasha laughed gently and agreed.

"Okay we're here" he parked the car and told everyone to get out.

"Okay let's see if I can get this anywhere" he said as he took two kid's hand and Kagome did the same. When they got to court, there was a judge who looked pretty bored.

"I've been waiting for you since eight why so late Mr. InuTasho?" the old lady asked.

"Sorry Kaede, well I had some things to deal with" he smiled at her as the lady looked at her confused.

(Oh yeah I don't anything about law so I'm just going to make up stuff but they won't be outer control I'll try to keep I real ha)

"Since when do you have kids Mr. Taisho?" the lady asked as he signaled them to sit down.

"Well neither did I until I saw them" he said as Kagome looked at him angry.

"I told you a long time a go when I was still pregnant………..you know what never mind lets just get this over with" Kagome said angry InuYasha looked at her with a sad face but lost it when Kaede called someone.

"Okay Kikyo and Naroku are here like you said so tell me what the problem here is so we can address this case" the old lady said as Kikyo, Kisho and Naroku walked to side the opposite side of the others.

"Kikyo tried to take my company and everything I owned, by tricking me to sign some scandal paper that she and him made" InuYasha said angry.

"I thought you loved her and could do everything for her" Kagome mumbled as InuYasha looked back at her angry but didn't say anything.

"Is this true Kikyo?" the lady asked as Kisho walked over to InuYasha who kissed his forehead and sat him on his lab. Kagome looked at that and tried to remember that last time he held his kids like that.

'He doesn't even know their names, he gets them mixed up, he barely holds them the way he hold him' Kagome felt her throat tight up feeling like crying. He looked at him he was playing around with Kisho while the lady questioned Kikyuo who seems to be in hot water.

"Kikyuo you're ordered not to be any where near InuYasha for the rest of your live if you get any closer you will be automatically be taken to jail, do you hear?" the lady said whit a serious look on her face.

"Yes ma'am" she said ashamed.

"And you owe InuYasha an apology" Kikyuo's eyes rose up looking at Kagome first then looking at InuYasha.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Okay I believe this is over, now have a good day" the lady said as she got up looking at InuYasha as he stood up too while holding Kisho in his hands.

"About the baby he's allowed to see InuYasha every week" and the lady walked off. Kagome turned to InuYasha a little confused but didn't say anything.

"Mommy can I go with daddy today?" Kikyuo still looking at the ground she nodded her head yes as Naroku put his hand around her shoulder and they exited.

"Daddy I get to stay with you!" the kid shouted hugging him.

"Yeah that's great we're going to have a lot of fun" he said and kisses his head.

"Daddy what are we going to do?" Inume asked looking up at his dad.

"We're going to play all day tomorrow until you get tired" he ruffled the kid's hair and smiled at the rest. When they got outside got in the car and drove home but Kagome never said a word still in thoughts.

* * *

please review! 


	18. he does care

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTET 18:he does care

Ummm did I take long to update this one? Sry if I did just a little busy I guess and it's almost the end of the year so it gets busy ha.

* * *

"Yeah whatever lets just go" Kagome said in a huff and walked out of the apartment, confused her little family followed her.

"Well soorry" InuYasha said in sarcastic. She looked back at him….no scratch that she glared back him and in a huff again she turned around angry opening the door almost breaking the handle she got in and sat down pulling over her seat belt almost ripping it apart she successfully buckled up her seat belt. InuYasha and the five kids looked at him. The four kids were walking while he carried Kisho in his hands that didn't help anything Kagome just got mad again. InuYasha not saying anything just sat over by the driver sit and looked at her before driving the kids to the park.

"Do you have work today?" he asked as they sat by the swings watching the kids play in the sand box she on the other hand was more into thinking that watching the kids.

"Yeah but it's not until 7:00 so I have parents of time spending time with my kids for today" he looked at her funny but didn't say anything more like he was afraid to say something. They watched the kids for a minute until Kagome opened her mouth to say something.

"Hey Yasha?" she asked as he turned to her with a smile.

"What is it?" she turned and smiled at him the first smile he'd seen since yesterday at court that was for him.

"I got a little test for you so I'mma need you to take us home for a minute" she halve smiled at him as he looked at her strange.

'If I remember right that smile isn't a good thing' he thought but shook it as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey kids come on ice cream and a game at home!" he shouted as they all come running. When they got an ice cream he drove them home while they san alone in Disney tunes.

"Ha what game are we playing daddy?" Kisho asked as he raised his hand for his former or whatever you could call him to pick him up. At the same time Kasha raised her hands for him to pick her up.

"Umm how about mommy picks you up baby girl" Kagome glared at him but he didn't see it, the little girl looked disappointed in her father but all in all she put a great big smile on her face and ran to her mommy to pick her up. Kagome looked at him again and shook her head as they walked into the apartment.

"Hey Yasha could you stay here with the kids I'll be back I got to go get something" she faked a smile and put Kasha down who looked at her mom confused.

"Mommy Sesshy wants to come too" the little boy walked over to her and raised his arms.

"Sorry baby you can't come it's a surprise Kay baby?" she said as she kissed his cheek and got in the car while waving at the little kids.

"Come on Sesshy mommy'll be back promise okay?" he said smiling at him the little boy looked at him confused but let him take his hand to the apartment. 'so at most of the time Jr. uses his name like Sesshomaru does, okay that's one way to get the straight, but the girl are kinda hard to figure out who's who" he shook his head as the little boy in his hand's head laid on his shoulder. He looked at hm and smiled as he saw that he was asleep.

"Daddy where did mommy go?" Kasha asked as she started walking backwards.

"Of she'll be back okay don't you worry about it" he smiled at her but she looked confused.

"Daddy?" she called as he turned to her from calling Sesshy who was still looking at where his mommy went. The little girl didn't say anything except the still confused look on her face.

"Are you our real dad or mommy's boyfriend?" InuYasha anime sweated as he smiled at her then again who would be surprised if a 3 year old asked you that.

"I'm your real dad" she smiled gently at her but the confused look still played on her face.

"If you are then how come you never lived with mommy and you're always holding Kisho and not any of us?" the whole bunch turned to him wit a confused look on their face except the sleeping beauty in his hands.

"Well because he's……well younger than you so he needs more look out than you guys I means he's only two years old" he said hoping that the questions would stop.

"But…..mommy looks out for us and says we're still little how come you don't?" Inume asked almost ready to cry.

"Of course now I'll be looking out for you guys too" he smiled at them as their faces lighten up except for Sesshy who was still not smiling.

"Don't worry Sesshy mommy will be here in no time" he ruffled the kid's hair as he turned to look up at him and raised his hands to be picked up. InuYasha sighed as he put Kisho on the couch and picked up Sesshy who looked at him odd but lay on his shoulder.

"Daddy come and watch T.V with us" he looked back as he saw the little kids sitting on the ground waiting for him to come.

"Okay" he walked over and sat on the ground but Sesshy started crying so he stud up trying to make him quite down so Kisho would get up.

"What the matter Jr.?" he asked as the little boy started squinting his eyes and crying more.

"He wants to sleep now it's always his nap time" Inume smiled back at his father as he did the same. InuYasha walked around until finally Sesshy slept.

"So you guy……..want ……….to …….watch T.V" he said slowly when he found all of them laying on the ground with a blanket over them. He smile and threw himself on the couch as he felt his eye lids getting heavy. About five minutes later Kisho woke up and walked to where his dad was and snuggled next to him. While everyone was asleep Sesshy woke up waling down stairs found everyone asleep on the couch so he made himself a space too as his dad put a hand over all five kids with a smile on his face.

While Kagome getting out of the car she huffed closing the door heavily and dragging the bags of cloths with her

"I'll teach him who's boss" she mumbled as she opened the door still mumbling about InuYasha she put the four bags in the kids room and the left over back up stairs not noticing the big lump on the couch. When she was finally done she walked down stairs with some baggy cloths on and ready for a kill. When she looked on the couch her face started changing from the glare and fire in her eyes to soft and caring. She put a hand on her heard smiling softy as a tear ran down her eye and smile.

"He really does care" she whispered softly as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek walking over to the other sofa she threw herself there. Thinking for a little bit she heard footsteps and in a minute she saw Sesshy standing next to the couch, when he saw her a smile appeared on his face and raised his hands for her to pick him up.

"Sesshy what are you gonna do when I can't hold you anymore" she said as she snuggled up with him. The baby boy didn't say anything but a smile on his face and fell asleep.

* * *

R&R please 


	19. UNDERSTOOD

MISSUNDERSTOOD

CHAPTER 19: UNDERSTOOD

SO SORRY I TOOK T HAT LONG BUT I COULDN'T FIND THE BEST WAY TO END IT SO IT'S NOT HALVE MY FAULT RIGHT?

* * *

"Inume! Mommy Inume's messing up my toys!" Kasha shouted when she tried chasing him but it was a failure.

"Inume stop it before I tell daddy on you" Kagome shouted from the kitchen. As if on cue the silver headed boy walked into the house huffing.

"Hey it's daddy everyone" Sesshy looked up from his mom's hands and smiled as he ran to meet up with his dad.

"Hey Sesshy how you doing?" he asked as he held the boy forgetting about his trouble.

"Daddy!" three more shouts rang in the house.

"Hey everyone" he smiled at them and held as many as he could which wasn't very easy until he got to the couch. He looked over at Kagome who had a smile on her face and later on giggled when everyone was on his lab fighting for it of course Jr. wasn't bugged he seemed to be getting use to everyone and not just his mom he would laugh with the others……sometimes well mostly when he was annoying them and he knew it but he laughed later on even thought he annoyed them no one else could. He proofed that when some kid tried to bully on Sanru who mostly have the talks but nothing……well sometimes nothing but the kid who was bully her was older than her so Sesshy stepped in almost killing the poor kid who ran home withought looking back. He was of course in trouble for that but not for long because of what he did.

"So how was your day?" Kagome asked when everyone finally took a nap and the parent went to kitchen to make some food.

"Are you done with the mac?" InuYasha asked as he put some spaghetti on the table.

"Yeah it's done hey should we leave them sleep first or wake them up?" she looked over to InuYasha who had been looking at her surprisingly blushed and looked away. She smiled when she saw his blush and giggled.

"Hey what's so funny yo……" he was about to insult her when she smiled and signaled a sit for him.

"Sit" she said a smile still playing on her face. He blushed again as he sat down across from her. She stopped smiling making him curious.

"Yasha………."he looked at her and waited for her question which he knew was going to be hard to answer.

"Would you tell me what really happened when we broke up?" he flinched a little out of pain and out of anger.

"Well…. Hr hesitated for a minute then looked up at her "I went to get you something to eat and when I come back everything got out of hands when Kikyo and Naroku plotted some kinda plan to break us apart and apparent it worked when you didn't believe me" he said his eye now on the table.

"InuYasha……." He cute her off when he looked up at her and smiled at her.

"no it's okay I got angry too fast anyway…….but it was only because……I love you and …….I don think that the feeling will ever disappear" he smiled a sad smile at her as she just looked at him worried.

"Mommy?" they both looked up as Kasha and Sanru stood there rubbing their eyes.

"Hey girls hungry?" InuYasha asked as they nodded their heads and sat on their chairs. Later on Jr and Inume work up and sat on their chair as Inume quickly started eating his food while the other three messed around with some toys.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Kasha looked at her mom as she smiled at her and gave her some on the mac and cheese because it was their favorite food. By the time Sanru finished eating Inume and Kasha was already asleep and Jr was getting sleepy as well.

"San come on lets go to sleep" Sesshy said as he dragged her off to their room.

"Don't you guys want us to read you a story?" asked Kagome.

"No we're fine" Jr said as the parents sweat dropped. They watched the two as they walked to the hall and closed the door behind them.

"Well that was weird" InuYasha said as he sat back down Kagome just giggled.

"That boy is smarter than anyone thinks and knows a lot" she said and sat back down too.

"Well he does look smart and is kinda like Sesshomaru himself it's kinda like his reincarnation or something" InuYasha said, Kagome just giggled.

"I guess the name fitted him and he liked Sesshy Senior more than anyone else" InuYasha chuckled and halve smiled at her.

"Neways so tell me did you have any trouble while they were growing up?" Kagome giggled which surprised him.

"Yeah but it was fun and I had Sango and everyone with me but I had to kick them out because they spoiled them when they were little" he chuckled again just looking at her made all his trouble went away and the world seemed easier when he was with her unlike some bitch he had before she was a hardheaded one. He shook his head when that thought entered his mind and stared listing how Kagome took care of the four most important little people in their life.

"But even though it was kinda hard cuz its wasn't just one but it was fun and now I was hopping that maybe we could……."she started blushing and that made his heart beat faster.

"I was think that we could live together from now on since my ……I mean our house……I mean since you're going to live with us it can be our house by that if you want" his mouth was hand open but closed it and smiled Kagome peeked at him and looked at him saw him smiling. He got up from his chair and walked to her kneeling down so he could see her face he raised it up a bit.

"Kagome……I……..I would love to" she giggled and threw herself on him kissing him withought knowing but the kiss wasn't long it surprised him as he hugged her to himself. When Kagome pulled back she looked into his golden eyes just getting mesmerized into them. He learned up and captured her lips and gently but roughly kissed her. When the kissed ended they looked at each other chuckles and giggled were heard as InuYasha hugged her again and pecking her lips over and over again.

"So when are we moving to our place" he smiled at her as she returned the smiled back to him.

"Kagome?" he called making her turn to him realizing that his face was serious the smile on her face faded.

"What is it Yasha" his heart jumped hearing his old nickname.

"I …..I want you to promise me that you're trust me threw anything?" she smiled at him and nodded her head at the same time hugging him.

"I promise this time I wont mess it up because I'm mad, you're too precious to loose, and you promise to set me straight and make me understand and make sure of it do what you have to do okay?" he looked at her and smiled.

"Understood, and you do the same cuz I don't wanna loose my baby okay?" she smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"okay promises made now I really want to ask you this even thought I don't have a ring with me but……will you marry me?" she gaped at him he always knew when to do this kind of things. Tears ran down her eyes as she once again threw herself on him making him land on the ground this time.

"Yes…..yes I'll marry you" she said softly to where usually human ears would have been but his demon ones picked up the words.

"Kagome one more thing" she looked at him confused.

"What is it?" he smiled at her confused face and pecked her.

"I love you" she broke into a smile and pecked back at him.

"I love you too" they hugged again and staid on the ground for a bit until they finally got up to go to bed.

"Gome let me hold your hand I haven't held it in long time" she looked at him and handed him her hand smiled at him. They walked to the hall as a picture of them in high school run threw their head.

"Just like before" they both whispered and turned off the hall light only to hear some whispers in there.

"You guys go to sleep it's really late" Kagome said as the little kids' chuckles and started running to their rooms. When the couple got into their room the four little kids ran in with their pillows surprising the two.

"You guys!" InuYasha shouted as they got in the meddle and pretended to be sleeping.

"Hey where's Jr?" Kagome asked when he heard his voice next to her.

"Here mommy" she smiled and cuddled him closer to her.

"night everyone" she said as she kissed every one of them on their heads except for Yasha he subjected on the lips she didn't argue anyway she wasn't in the mood she was…..too exited.

* * *

END OF STORY! 

THANKS EVERYONE AND review please

* * *


End file.
